My bonded
by pamandtaraliveon
Summary: Human Tara and vampire pam. Set in season 4ish time frame but its a bit Au, no Marnie bullshit involving the two of them. Pam is more like she was portrayed in the books( not whiny and pining for Eric constantly) independent and sexy. :) and Tara is regular Tara but let see what happens when she gets a little taste of Pams blood ; )
1. Chapter 1

Brown eyes stole another glance at the digital clock that sat on the edge of the bar, one forty seven AM it read in big obnoxious green numbers.

Taking a sip of her Jack Daniels and Coke, Tara Thornton reached under the counter for her pack of cigarettes. Lighting a marlboro red, she exhaled the smoke and shot a glare in the direction of the two wayward drunks that were slumped on barstools at the other end of the bar.

Merlottes was closing in exactly thirteen minutes, and yet here these assholes were laughing and spilling beer all over the floor and bartop that she still had to wipe down before she could leave along with a ton of other shit she would now be doing by herself.

Sam was out of town for a few days and her cousin and Sookie had both dipped out early leaving Tara to close the bar. Atleast Lafayette bothered to stay and clean the kitchen before he left. Sookie had left almost 2 hours ago, babbling something about an emergency and meeting up with Eric...or was it Bill? Shit she couldnt keep track of Sook and her vampire shenanigans any better than the next bitch, all she knew was she left before she finished her shift consequently leaving Tara to be bartender/waitress/hostess, and well to put it honestly she didnt even like being a bartender.

Not that she wasnt grateful Sam had given her her job back after she hastily left town without a word over a year ago. She had recently returned home to bon temps , despite all the bullshit that had her running in the first place, after hearing that Sookie was infact alive and well after everyone was sure she had been some vampires dinner. Fucking Sookie.

She looked up and saw that the last redneck had stood and was stumbling in her direction. He pulled a few twentys from his wallet and dropped them on the counter and slurred "keep the change sweetheart".

Tara smirked "I am many thangs, but sweet? That aint one of em" This caught the scruffy faced man of guard and he looked half confused half turned on at Taras curt reply. "Yeah um...well g'night then." Dismissed by the dark skinned womans faux sweet wave, he stumbled out of merlottes and Tara sighed in relief.

Once everything had been wiped down and refilled, Tara grabbed her wallet and keys from beneath the bar and grabbed the last heaping trash bag and headed out the back door locking up behind her.

"God dammit" she huffed and leaned against the edge of the dumpster as she recovered from her third failed attempt to dispose of the garbage and get the hell outta there. She considered just leaving it. It was fucking heavy and it wasn't like Sam would be there to bitch at her tomorrow night for it.

"Fuck it" Tara started walking around to the lot where her car was parked . Unlocking it and settling into the seat she wondered why she had been in such a hurry to leave and how she was just going to be leaving one quiet empty place for another. Her one bedroom apartment was small but it had everything she needed which wasn't much considering it was just her and her thoughts that resided there on most nights. It was in a decent neighborhood near Shreveport, close enough to Bon temp for the commute to merlottes but far enough that she felt like she wasnt absorbed by the constant drama that the little town seemed to attract.

By the time she made it to interstate 20 the rain that started as she left Merlottes had gone from a light drizzle to steady down pour and it was becoming increasingly difficult to see the road.

She turned her windshield wipers up as high as theyd go and turned down the volume of the radio. Fuck it was dark and the streets were empty she had seen maybe two cars the whole ride home. The turn in for her apartment was less than a mile up the road. And then she saw it.

"SHIT!"

The roads were flooding from the pouring rain and as Tara instinctively slammed on her breaks to avoid a very large branch that had fallen in the middle of the road her car began to hydroplane.

The car spun around out of control and her tires sqealed . A big ass tree was the last thing she saw as the metal crunched and curled around it and taras head flew forward and hit the steering wheel. And then there was blackness.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Not sure how long this will end up being but it will def be a few chapters. Its my first real multichap so bear with me. Please review it helps alot!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two folks, I appreciate everyone who reviewed it helped alot. Sorry it took so long but this chapter was difficult for me and im still not sure about it tbh so reviews are welcome good and bad. Ill try chapter three up sooner. Thanks and tamela4ever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara woke up with a horrible pounding in her skull and she felt a slight spell of dizziness as she came to and focused her eyes.

And then she remembered. The rain, the limb in the road and the fear that overtook her as her vehicle collided with the big oak tree that sat off the side of the highway. She had known that was it. She knew before the car hit the tree that she was going to die. So then where the fuck was she?

The dizziness subsided a bit and she sat up very slowly. " What the hell?" Tara pondered outloud. She was in an office of some sort, she observed by the desk and file cabinets and all sorts of paperwork everywhere. But why in the world was she here? And how was she not dead?!

Maybe she was dead...

Perhaps this was her punishment for not going to church , for being gay or any of the other things her mother had always told her would guarantee her a one way ticket to hell. An eternity doing boring ass office work seemed kind of anti climactic in her opinion though. The few times she had imagined purgatory there was alot more fire and terror involved.

" you're awake"

Taras head snapped up hearing the dry ,almost exaggerated southern drawl and let her eyes land on the source of the sound, a very attractive blonde dressed in a forest green sweater that accentuated her generous chest and perfectly tailored grey trousers and a smirk on her blood red lips. She stood in the doorway to the office with a curious expression, before she breezed into the room with a heavy air of confidence.

"Where am I?""how did i get here?" "and who the fuck are you?" Tara mumbled stupidly seemingly unable to look away from the devastatingly sexy woman who in response simply arched a pale eyebrow and brought a hand to rest on her hip.

"You're at Fangtasia." "I brought you here." "And Im the vampire that saved your ass a few hours ago...but...I suppose you can call me Pam." The blonde vampire finished looking rather amused at the way the other womans face morphed from confused to dumbfounded then to downright horrified.

Tara attempted to sit up fully on the leather couch she had been laying on but the dizziness she'd felt earlier came back in waves and she suddenly felt nauseous. Although she wasnt sure if it was from trying to get up too fast or from the revelation of where she was and why.

"Easy sugar, I gave you enough of my blood to keep you alive and heal your boo boos but you were in pretty sad shape when I pulled you out of that car." Pam drawled and even though she was condescending at first, there was a hint of concern that Tara was too freaked out to notice. "Relax" the vampire said , her voice taking a softer tone.

Tara just gawked at her. She knew she should be trying to leave as quickly as possible, but instead she leaned back slowly until her back rested against the pillow behind her.

" You're a vampire?" The human asked warily.

Pam let her fangs drop down and flashed tara a toothy smile. "I am"

The younger woman audibly gulped in response. "You gave me blood?" "Why?" Her voice shaking a little as she tried to look unaffected.

Pam chuckled, clearly amused by how uncomfortable she was making the girl, and shrugged.

"Vampires blood has healing qualities that you were in dire need of." She drawled. "As I said, you were a hot little mess when I found you doll." She finished with a leer and took a seat on the opposite end of the small couch.

Tara supposed she should have been grateful but she had no Idea why this particular vampire would have helped her. She didn't know much about vampires, but from the small amount of knowledge she did have she knew they didn't just go around saving the lives of random humans. Who was this bitch trying to fool?

"If I was in such bad shape, why the fuck would you heal me?" She asked suddenly.

"Why not just suck me dry and leave me there?" "Isnt that the kind of fucked up scenario you vampires are always looking for? " She sassed.

The pale woman tilted her head and arched her brow a little surprised at the humans sudden attitude.

"Exuse me?"

"Pouring rain, burning car, and no witnesses plus I was unconscious so there would've been no struggle..." Tara patronized. "Wouldnt that make me the picture perfect victim in any case?"

Pam had to admit this girl had balls. NO ONE spoke to her that way and lived to talk about it. Yet the more the human sassed her the more she could feel herself growing intrigued.

"Yes I suppose it would, or should have anyway." she smirked and then winked at Tara ."We"ll just say you owe me one."

What the fuck was that supposed to mean!?

Now Tara was pissed.

"Look bitch, I dont know what the fuck you think is going to ha...

Pam was on her in a flash, fangs out and Tara found herself pinned to the couch as the blonde invaded her personal space.

"Listen closely, I may have saved your fucking life darlin but please dont forget that I could end it with flick of my pinky and you wouldnt even know what hit you." The vampire purred. " maybe worry less about why I didnt kill you and just be glad I found you worthy enough to share this one hundred year old blood."

Tara didnt respond. She didnt trust her voice not to falter, so instead she simply glared at Pam . Her heart pounded in her chest and she tried hard to steady her breathing as she began to pant. She was utterly terrified that this woman was about to rip her apart, but that didnt seem to stop the throbbing between her thighs from growing in intensity due to the closeness of their bodies.

Pam met her glare with one of her own and for a moment they didnt speak, they just stared at one another daring the other to say something. Finally Tara managed to compose her self enough to speak and she cleared her throat before looking at the clock on the wall. Five thirty. "Shouldnt you be dying or something?" Pam couldnt help the way her lips curved up slightly before she moved aside to let Tara rise to her feet.

"Im out this bitch" Tara stormed out the door to the office and found herself in the main room of a bar. Fangtasia. Then she realized she had been here once before with sookie. It was Eric Northmans club.

Why the hell was she at Erics bar?! She was getting a headache again all she wanted in that moment was a shower, clean clothes, and to curl into her own bed and sleep. Maybe when she woke up this fucking nightmare would be forgotten. She was sbout to storm out front doors but before she did she realized she was stranded. Her own car now resembled modern art, and her wallet and phone were most likely scattered in the woods off of the interstate. FUCK. She could walk she supposed, but she was exhausted and sore, and it was a long ass way. "Fuck my motherfuckin life" she sighed rubbing her temples.

Pam was still standing in the doorway to the mainroom watching Tara with an amused expression. She shook her head before saying "I took the liberty of calling you a cab, feel free to wait on the bench outside if your scared I might bite" she drawled cheekiky.

"I cant pay for a cab, unless you happened to have stumbled upon my wallet last night" she replied hopeful at the end.

"Already payed for" pam responded before turning on her heel to head for the basement.

"Thanks"

Pam winked at her but before she headed downstairs added.

"Oh and cupcake?"

Tara looked at her warily.

"Have nice dreams" she purred with and with and with an evil grin she sped to the basement leaving tara confused and more than a little irritated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 loves! Read and review it is much appreciated!

The air was thick with blood and heavy arousal and sweat dripped from chocolate curves as she tried in vain to readjust her position, only to further her discomfort. She gripped the rusty chains that hung from the ceiling keeping her arms restrained above her head , and craned her neck hoping she might lay eyes on her captor.

An exhausted wimper escaped her plump lips and she moaned, desperately wishing she could squeeze her thighs together to alleviate the throbbing in her cunt, but much like her arms there were chains wrapped tightly around both ankles and pulled tight attached to two metal poles on either side of her so that she was hanging, spread eagle, and wearing nothing as she waited. Wetness mingled with sweat as it coated her inner thighs and dripped down her legs.

"Are you ready to behave?" A busty blonde woman inquired taking slow but deliberate steps from behind a large pipe, stopping directly in front of her. She wore a navy blue corset with silk accents and matching leather shorts that exposed her long milky white legs. Suddenly the smell of lavender and vanilla invaded her senses, and Tara felt herself become even wetter. Pams cerulean blue eyes held a predetory gaze as she raked them down the humans nude form .

Tara just whimpered in response and struggled against the restraints once more. The vampire just chuckled and traced two ivory digits down her front pausing for a second at her bikini line, teasing with the contact she wanted more than anything. Instead she traced them back up slowly, her cold fingers sending shivers throughout Taras entire body. When they reached her cocoa lips she sucked them into her mouth making sure they were well lubricated for what she hoped was coming next.

The blonde smirked and wiggled her brows a bit. "My my, what a mess youve made of yourself" casting an amused glance at the humans glistening crotch and legs. She inhaled deeply and a low growl emitted from her throat causing more shivers to run down taras spine. "Is all that for lil ol me?" The vampire purred into her ear.

Tara bit down hard on her bottom lip as she tried to buck herself forward to catch pams teasing fingers that had found their way back to rest on her thigh. She knew what the bitch wanted. She wanted her ego stroked. She wanted Tara to beg her to fuck her, to put her mouth on her, anything to relieve the fire the blonde had successfully started and maintained with her teasing. Tara thornton did NOT beg , however she did not know how much more she could handle.

Pam leaned in and captured a dark nipple into her mouth sucking and flicking until tara was moaning long and loud still bucking into her. She grazed her hand lightly up Taras thigh and then pulled her mouth away.

Tara gasped and then growled, tears filling her dark eyes as she glared at the cocky blonde. "Please" she rasped barely audible.

"Sorry doll, didnt quite catch that."

Tara gritted her teeth screwed her eyes shut. Fuck this bitch. "OH PLEASE wont you fuck me miss Pam?" She said in her most maple syrupy southern drawl, surprised at how saucy her tone was given her current position.

Tara felt a hand around her throat then, the blondes face was millimeters from her own as their eyes locked and a big smile took the vampires face.

"Now, was that so hard?"

Before she knew what hit her she was filled to the hilt by the vampires chilly fingers and was being fucked, hard. So hard she was sure shed be extremely sore in the days to come. But she didnt care, pain no longer existed to her in that moment, it was nothing but pleasure and she howled and whimpered, feeling amazing as she let go of everything and quickly approached her climax.

"Are you mine?" The blonde vampire growled in her ear enunciating the question with an even harder thrust, making tara yelp. When she didnt answer immediately, the vampire reached up and gently ran her fingers throught Inky tresses before gripping it tightly and yanking Taras head to the side exposing her neck. "answer me!" She spat. "Who do you belong to?" She dropped fang and grazed them down Taras throat and removed her fingers from inside tara and gripped an handful of her pussy. "Is this mine too?"

Tara was beside herself with lust and all she wanted in that moment was to explode against Pams fingers, so she nodded and gasped. "YES! All yours!" Fangs peirced her throat then and she saw stars as her orgasm ripped through her...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara jerked into consciousness, sweaty and heart pounding. She was panting and could feel the damp evidence of her dream in the crotch of her boy briefs. Uggh she needed a shower, a cold goddamned shower. She rolled her eyes and flung the blankets back with a huff , but she didn't get up right away.

It was 3 in the afternoon and she was scheduled to be at work in an hour and she should be getting ready but instead she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them and became lost in her thoughts. She went back to a few months ago , being in New orleans, on her own finally free of all the baggage and bullshit she had managed to collect over the last 28 years. She thought about how happy she had been fighting, how it made her feel power like she hadnt ever felt before. Cage fighting had given her a sense of control that had been absent in much of her adult life, hell her entire life for that matter. She had finally felt like she belonged somewhere and things were amazing, so of course, being Tara Mae Thornton, it was all destined to be short lived.

Although she implied to everyone that she had returned because of sookie coming back, it was only partially true. She had ended things abrubtly with her ex girlfriend and it was a brutal break up to say the least. She wasn't making enough from the fights to make rent for the pricy down town apartment she and Naomi had been sharing, her new life was crumbling before her eyes and fast. So the text from her cousin informing her of Sookies return had been a blessing in more ways than one. Not that she had much to return to in Bon Temps, nor was she happy about it , but atleast it was familiar and she had friends to keep her mind off of things.

She got up and went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, there wasnt much to choose from as usual, so she grabbed some yogurt to eat before getting ready to leave for work. Tonight would be her first night back since the incident. She hadnt given many details when she called to let arlene know shed been in a car crash, just that her car was totaled and that she was a little banged up and would need a few days off to rest and get shit figured out. She still wasnt sure what to tell the insurance company it wasnt like she could say she crashed into a tree somewhere on I 20 and was rescued by a strange vampire woman who healed her and payed for her cab ride home asking nothing in return.

That was the worst part of the whole fucked up, weird ass situation, not the fact that every night since she left Fangtasia she had been having crazy, panty soaking dreams about the blonde bloodsucker who saved her life. It was the fact that the bitch hadnt offered the slightest explaination as to why she had done it. It wasnt like she knew her, or had even seen her before for that matter. Tara did her best to stay as far from vampires as possible. What little experience she had with them was anything but pleasant and she had no intention of traveling down that road again. She hoped that she could just put this all behind her.

xxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

Pam came to a few minutes before sundown. She rose from her coffin and stepped out slipping her bare feet into a pair of pink slippers that matched the baby pink chanel sweatsuit that she had rested for the day in.

She walked further into fangtasias dungeon to her dressing area to find something to where for work that evening. Racks and racks of clothing and shoes were lined up against the walls. She procured a black and navy blue dress made of leather with lace accents and stainless steel spikes and hung it on her full size mirror and headed to the bathroom and ran herself a bath. While she soaked in the jacuzzi style tub, her mind traveled back to that stormy night

. She honestly didnt know why she had done it. She hadnt planned to by any means. She had been out running an errand for her maker when it began to rain and she was pissed off and trying to get to shelter hoping to salvage what she could of her outfit, but while she was sprinting through the woods her vampire nose picked up the most amazing smell.

It was similar to virgin blood or even sookies, though she would be good and staked before admitting sookie was anything but repulsive, no this humans blood had a specific something that she couldnt quite decipher. Her curiosity got the better of her so she followed the scent until she came upon the car wrapped around a big oak tree and in flames. She had every intention of draining her of the devine smelling blood and going on about her evening.

But there was something about the dark skinned beauty that lay broken and bruised in her arms once she'd wrangled her from the burning car that she couldnt explain. So she held the nameless human tight and ran back to her bar and out of the rain. Hunger and bloodlust was quickly replaced with worry for the human she knew nothing about, and for all intents and purposes should and would normally care nothing about.

Pam despised humans for the most part. They were there for her nourishment and occasional amusement. She had quite a few human pets in the past but she never really gave a shit about them and they hadn't lasted long.

Rising from the bathtub and wrapping her body in a fluffy towel she decided that whatever it was about this particular hot headed human that struck her interest, needed to be figured out soon before she drove herself crazy. All these weird foreign feelings were creeping in on her and it was pissing her off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tara was sitting in a chair with her feet propped up on the bar, reading one of her favorite books. It was almost closing time so Merlottes had started to wind down for the evening and she imagined the rest of her night would be pretty slow.

She was so engrossed in the novel that she didn't hear the door to the bar and grill open and close. She didnt hear the clicking of the high heeled louboutins getting louder until they came to a stop directly in front of her.

It wasnt until someone cleared the throat rather obnoxiously that she jumped a bit but then rolled her eyes reaching for her bookmark and groused "calm the fuck down, I..."

Stunned to silence by the sight before her, Taras eyes went wide and all she could do was stare.

"Hey there gorgeous." "Miss me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Tara inquired, slightly panicked for several good reasons. It was just her fantastic fucking luck that her bloodsucking stalker would show up at her job on a night that Sam, Arlene, Sookie, and her flamboyant cousin Lafayette all happened to be there.

"Well arent you charming?" Pam teased, sounding much more amused than offended by the harsh greeting.

"So i've been told" tara said distractedly as she looked around the room quickly then back at Pam and then whispered harshly "you NEED to get the fuck outta here."

"Aw c'mon now, didnt your mama teach you any manners?" "I mean this is Louisiana, don't you folks bathe in southern hospitality?" "Pretty sure thats how Eric put it when he was trying to sell me on moving to this Podunk shithole anyways. " Pam drawled letting tightlipped smile spread across her lovely features as she pulled out a barstool and confidently took a seat directly in front of Tara.

At that Tara scoffed. "Lady, the only thing my mama ever taught me was how to mix a whiskey sour, and to bob and weave the liquor bottles she swung at my head after she'd had a few too many."

The blondes smile faded a bit and she arched her brow at Tara.

Tara had meant it as a smartass remark but it had come out a bit melancholic and she changed the subject quickly.

"Eric..."

" Eric Northman?" Tara inquired and the blondes eye's widened slightly at the mention of the name.

"Thats the one" Pam drawled matter of factly. "You know him?" Her voice dropped to a deeper tone at that last line, as she felt a stab of unexpected jealousy. She repressed an eyeroll, jesus what was happening to her?

"We've met." Tara offered cryptically. Then shook her head when Pam cocked hers to the side silently asking for a better explanation.

"He's uhhh... he knows a close friend of mine...her name is Sookie." At that Pams face scrunched up like she smelled something gross and Tara looked at her funny for a second before adding, "That and the asshole also kidnapped and held my cousin captive for weeks in his dungeon." Tara spat. "How do you know him?"

Pam smiled. "He's my maker."

Tara stiffened.

Fuck! Well that explains why she brought me to Fangtasia. She wondered if Eric had been there while she was still passed out. Did Pam tell him what happened? Did he tell Sookie?! No...Sook wouldve definitely called to check on her if he had..."your maker?" She asked quietly and gulped despite herself.

"Did I stutter dear?" Came Pam's amused voice.

Tara's eyes shot up at the remark and she almost wanted to smile. Almost.

"Well then, umm sorry I guess." Tara said insincerely. "Im sure he's a real nice guy and all, when he's not eh, being an asshole." She finished awkwardly.

Pam couldnt help but laugh at the humans lack of filter and her sheer unapologetic demeanor, it was very endearing to the vampire who carried herself with very much the same caustic attitude.

The sound caused Tara's heart to speed up a bit and she clenched her thighs. It was literally the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. Then for the first time since Pam arrived, Tara allowed her eyes to wander the length of the long legged vampire before her. She wore a charcoal colored flowy skirt that stopped right above her knee and a long sleeved white button down with lots of ruffles around where the buttons were, and glossy red heels. Her flaxen hair fell in waves down her back and her lips were a deep red.

Fuck shes gorgeous. Tara bit the inside of her lip and tried to calm her burning loins and compose herself, irritated with the way this woman could have her totally mesmerized with such little effort.

Pam caught Tara's leer and smiled wider. "No need to apologize hon, Eric is definitely an asshole." She paused for just a moment to glare at a patron who's eyes had been glued to her breasts since she arrived. "He's just MY asshole" she finished sweetly, admiring Taras toned arms with a leer of her own. "Say, what time does this backwoods version of hooters shut down for the night anyway?" She asked in a seductive voice making a show of running her eyes up and back down the length of Tara.

Taras let out a chortle and her eyebrows almost dissapeared into her hairline. She was a bit thrown off by the vampires forwardness but surprisingly she fidnt hate it and she was curious as to what angle she was playing so she decided to take the bait. But before she could answer, she heard her cousin laughing loudly from his spot in the kitchen and then Sookie came bouncing out of the back, her usual annoyingly chipper attitude intact, but almost dropped the tray of drinks she was carrying when she saw the likes of Pam sitting casually on a barstool in front of her best friend.

Tara suddenly felt naseous. Fucking spectacular.

Sookie made her way over to the two of them setting her tray down on the bar as she spoke a bit to cheerfully "Well hey there Pam, everything ok?"

"Fabulous Sookie, why thank you for asking." The vampire replied smirking without even bothering to look at her. Her eyes stay fixed on Tara.

"Does Eric need me for something?" The blonde human inquired.

"Oh Im certain he could think of quite a few things he needs you for tinkerbell."

"Why?" "Missing him already?" Pam purred and smirked a little when Sookies cheeks darkened.

"No its just... i just figured...i mean you usually only come around this area on business for him so..." Sookie was embarrassed realizing it had been a little presumptuous to think Pam was there because of her, but if she wasnt there to fetch her for Eric then why the heck was she there? And most importantly why was she sitting at the bar with Tara?

Tara shook her head and smiled a bit at her friends nervous babbling also trying not to laugh at the tinkerbell comment.

Sookie looked to Tara then, a curious expression on her innocent features, wordlessly requesting that Tara tell her what was going on. She could've just tapped in on her thoughts but Tara had made her swear a long time ago that shit was off limits.

Tara met her friends imploring gaze. She knew she should trust her instincts and do whatever it took to get rid of the annoyingly intriuging vampire before she ended up alone with her as she wasnt sure exactly what it was that Pam wanted from her. Although some part of her...one part of her in particular...wasnt sure she would mind anything that the gorgeous creature before her might have in mind.

Fuck it . Common sense is for squares.

"Yea Sookie its all good."

Sookie looked surprised. "Really?"...Tara are you ...

"everthangs fine Sook, really." Tara interrupted and placed an hand on her shoulder in effort to convince her. "Were just talking."

Sookie looked at Tara as though she had grown a second head. "Talking!?" Sookie repeated incredulously. "You're just talking...to a vampire. Really?"

Tara rolled her eyes mightily and released an exasperated sigh. She really wasnt gonna make this easy was she?

Pam watched the exchange with interest and amusement.

"Girl yes, im just talking" "With a vampire." "And at twenty eight years old im fairly certain im at liberty to socialize with whoever I want." Tara spat probably a little harsher than intended and she immediatley felt guilty. Sookies eyes widened and she took a step back raising her hands in surrender.

"Hey dont you get all snippy Tara Thornton, im just looking out!" Sookie defended trying not to sound too hurt by her friends outburst. She knew not to take them too seriously.

" I know Sook, thanks but Im good." Tara started to apologize but was interrupted by Pam clearing her throat bringing two sets of eyes up to land on her as she spoke.

"If your worried about Tara's safety I assure you dear sookie, you can relax as I have no intention of harming her." She spoke in her usual sardonic tone but there was something underlying in her voice that made both humans want to believe her.

"Quite the opposite actually" she added in a suggestive voice quirking her left eyebrow and smirking at Tara.

"Riiiight" Sookie said slowly, still not convinced she made a mental note to ask Tara what the fuck was going on later, but decided to give them some privacy for the time being. She also always got a little uncomfortable when Pam started with the innuendos."K well I got work to do...good seein ya Pam." "Tara, talk to you later?"

"Sure Sook" Tara replied glumly. The blonde fairy gave them both one last look and picked up the earlier abandoned drink tray and returned to the task of delivering them to their table. Tara sighed in relief as she walked away turning her attention back to Pam who was studying her intently with a barely there smile on her face.

"So I take it you havent told your friends about our encounter?" Pam inquired.

"I haven't told anyone anything, and I was hoping to keep it that way." Tara said shaking her head as she spotted Arlene staring at them cautiously from the doorway to the kitchen. "Guess I shoulda known better." This fuckin town.

Pam let out a puff of laughter.

"What the hell's so damn funny?" Tara demanded but Pam ignored the question.

"What time does your shift end?" She asked instead.

Tara laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know."

The glare she recieved in response was so hard it was comical and she couldn't help but smirk a bit. After all this vampire had done to keep her alive, she highly doubted she'd off her over a little back talk anyway. Which reminded her of something and a serious expression took over her dark features.

"Whats your angle here?" The human finally asked after a few beats.

"Beg pardon?"

"You randomly saved my life a few nights ago...and im grateful for that,I really am...but..." Tara wasnt really sure how to continue.

'But...?" The blonde encouraged.

Tara sighed and met the vampires gaze she was growing tired of this little game of non challance.

"You dont know shit about me, but you saved me. Then you just let me leave and refused to explain yourself..."

Pam raised her signature brow.

"Not that you even have to explain yourself too me or anything...I get that. ... I mean I was planning on forgetting it ever happend..." she added quickly, not wanting to incite the woman who was still just as terrifying to her as she was devastatingly sexy.

"Atleast tell why you came here tonight." Tara tried to reason.

"And if I dont?"

Taras hand flew to her hip as it jutted out to one side and her neck rolled as she sassed "Then you can make like a tree and get the fuck up outta here vampirella!"

They both stared at each other, each woman silently daring the other to say something else or back down with equally defiant looks in thier eyes.

Pam sighed in mild annoyance and studied the human who was Glaring at her with big brown eyes that she had no doubt she could easily get lost in. She reached up to run a hand through her curls. She was beginning to be reminded exactly why she despised humans so much, they always ask way too many questions and never seemed to know when to shut the fuck up and go with the flow.

Truth was, she had come here without much of a concrete plan in mind, mostly just out of curiosity, hoping to figure out some answers to her own questions she had about that night. She clearly should have thouht this through better.

Also, though she would not ever admit it outloud...or to herself even...a part of her just really wanted to see the girl again.

"Tell ya what sweetheart, take a walk with me after work and I will tell you anything you want to know."

Tara looked at her dumbly.

"A walk?" She asked incredulously. "Seriously?"

"Well I suppose we could go for a drive...oh wait..." Pam bopped her head and smirked while Tara looked unnamused.

"Har fuckin har...I get off at two" she offered even though she didnt know if she should have.

Pam looked at her watch and saw that it was only twelve fourty five, she rose gracefully from the stool and retrieved her compact from a red clutch, reapplying her lipstick she looked at Tara and winked.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"To do vampire things sugar" Pam said with a smile and reached over the bar and stroked the side of the humans face gently and to the surprise of both of them Tara Let her.

As quickly as she initiated the touch she pulled back and Tara let out a shaky breath and avoided the vampires piercing gaze.

"So uh, ill um, ill cya at two then."

Pam smirked as she could sense and smell the effect she was having on the girl but decided not to comment. Instead she leaned in and whispered "cant wait."

She pulled back slowly and spared Tara the slightest of smiles then there was a gust of wind and suddenly Pam was gone and she was alone again.

She looked around at the few patrons scatered out playing pool or lounging in booths.

Everything seemed louder and more obnoxious now that the vampire had left.

"Fuck".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx'Xxxx'xxxxxxxx

So...yeah lifes been a real bitxh lately but I wanted to get this up ASAP after that ridiculousness that was season 7. Oh well fuxk them all i say! We will keep this fandom alive...well I will anyways...or ill try rather. Please review it keeps me motivated. Mucha love!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sookie left around one thirty after Tara convinced her again that everything was fine and made up a pretty decent exuse to why she didnt need a ride home. She could tell her friend was still slightly suspicious and she really couldn't blame her. She knew she was acting peculiar and how it must have looked to everyone to see her casually chatting with a vampire as if it was something she did on a nightly basis. Everyone knew she wasnt a fan of the undead, she had never been shy about expressing her feelings on the subject.

The rest of her evening had been relatively uneventful allowing her to complete the majority of her closing duties early and now it was ten minutes until two and all she had left to do was take the trash. Tucking her phone and wallet in her back pocket, she picked up the bag and started toward the back door, cutting quickly down the hallway where the restrooms were purposely avoiding the kitchen.

She was so busy trying to get out of there, she didn't see Lafayette emerging from the ladies room and she slammed into him nearly jumping out of her skin.

"Whoooah shawty pop!" Her cousin through his hands up, eyes wide checking to see if she had gotten and garbage on his silk tank top.

"Shit, sorry man." Tara mumbled picking up the few beer bottles that had spilled out when she dropped the bag. When she realized he was staring at her she flashed him what she hoped was a casual enough smile and attempted to walk past him but he put his arm out in front of her path stopping her.

" Hold the fuck up hookah, why in the hell is you haulin outta here like a bat outta hell?" Lafayette inquired circling his neck as he spoke.

"Im not, I just...im ready to get the fuck outta here ya know..." she defended. When her cousin still looked at her warily she added "been a long fuckin night.

"Shit...I heard dat." He mumbled still looking a bit suspicious.

"So um your working tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Yup"

Things were getting awkward.

"Cya tomorrow then...night."

"G'night." Lafayette said turning on his heal heading back to the kitchen to finish cleaning.

Tara breathed out a sigh of relief as the door to the bar and grill slammed shut behind her. She lit a cigarette and drug the bag to the dumpster using her lips to hold the cigarette she hoisted the bag up attempting to throw it in but just like last time, she couldnt quite make it and it fell to the ground loudly as she cursed her short height and that god damned dumpster.

"Need a hand?" Came a familiar amused drawl and Tara jumped at first until she realized who it was . She rolled her eyes and turned around, eyeing the woman up and down, "you sure?" She asked in a playful tone. "Wouldnt want you to chip your nail polish."

Pam smirked and strolled casually over to where Tara was standing. She picked up the trash bag with ease and deposited it into the dumster with one hand. "Ready to go?" She asked cheekily over her shoulder.

Tara blinked. She knew vampires had like super strength and shit, but she was surprised to be seeing it first hand, especially with someone as feminine looking as the vampire before her.

"Everything ok doll?"

Tara shook her head a bit. "Fine, so ...you ready to explain yourself barbie?"

Pam smiled at Tara . "Absolutely...but whats your hurry?"

'The suspense is killing me."

Pam laughed heartily.

"What the fuck is funny?" Tara groused.

"You."

Tara was getting pissed. What the hell is this bitches deal?

"Well, im glad im so god damned amusing to you...but I would really..." Taras words disappeared in her throat when Pam suddenly sped into her personal space and she became overwhelmed with the most intoxicating aroma. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced. Lavender and vanilla. It was everywhere, wrapping around her. She let out a shaky breath when Pam brought her hands to rest on her waist, and surprisingly she didnt flinch or pull away.

"You ready to go sugar?" Pam purred, knowing exactly how mesmerized the human was and loving it.

"Go where?" Tara inquired dreamily, still looking at the vampire, not quite hating the close proximity.

A cheshire cat smile spread across the vampire's face as she tightened her hold on the Tara.

"Dont look down"

With a speed Tara never thought possible the two women shot into the balmy Louisiana night sky.

XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx

Once she got over the initial shock of being sprung into the air like a human slingshot, Tara had to admit it wasnt the most unpleasant thing she had ever experienced. Of course that didnt stop her from cursing like a sailor and thouroughly chastising the vampire while she instinctively wrapped her limbs around her tightly, somewhat resembling a spider monkey, and much to her distain, the blonde only laughed and kept spiraling them higher into the evening sky.

As soon as they were high enough, Pam had slowed down to a leisurely speed and although she was still clinging to the vampire for dear life, she allowed herself to relax a bit and take in the view.

Bon temp looked a hell of alot smaller from a few hundred feet above. As she stared down at the houses and trees few and far between, she turned so that she could see the vampires face. She was absolutely beautiful with the moonlight reflecting off of her flaxen hair and the wind blowing through it. She became so distracted with admiring the vampire, she was a bit startled and more than a little disappointed when she felt them land softly back on the ground, and much to her irritation as soon as Pam released her from her grip, the contact was immediately missed.

Tara looked around, shaking herself out of the spell she felt as though she had fallen up under. She recognized the location immediately. They were standing on a quiet street less than a block from her place.

"What are we doing here?" She asked turning to face the vampire who was looking at her with a peculiar expression.

"Taking a walk." Pam answered. "Apparently we need to talk...I figured you didn't really wanna do so in front of your friends and coworkers...seems like your worried about their reaction to you seeing you with me."

Tara looked a little taken a back by the accusation, but she surprisingly wasnt as hostile as she normally would've been, had someone else made it. They began to stroll leisurely in the direction of her apartment.

"Im not 'worried' about their reaction...i mean its not like I really give a shit what they think...or anyone thinks for that matter..." Tara defended, unsure of how to explain.

"I wasnt accusing you of being a people pleaser darlin, i was just making an observation" Pam spoke with an even tone and gave a small smile that made Tara feel relaxed and comfortable so she decided continue.

"Its just...they...Sookie, and my friends...they know ive been through alotta bullshit and they all tend to be a little overprotective sometimes." Tara began looking at the ground in front of her as opposed to her companion. "Not that I blame them for it, I mean its not like I dont have a track record of fucked up choices and near death experiences, and its nice to know that somebody cares i guess...but... sometimes I feel like nobody thinks im capable of making smart decisions, its like they're always trying to protect me from myself or something."

Tara looked at Pam then, searching her face for any signs of judgment and was pleased when she couldn't find any. However, she wasnt sure how she felt about how seemingly easy it was for her to open up to this woman she knew nothing about and talk to her as if they had been friends for years, so she decided to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"So you gonna tell me whats going on here?" Tara piped up.

"Im walking you home." Pam smirked, but Tara wasnt amused with her avoidant reply.

"Enough with all these non answers and your cryptic bullshit!" Tara said loudly, her attitude spiking full force. "Its been almost two weeks since the wreck and im still just as fucking clueless as I was when I woke up in Fangtasia...maybe even more!" Tara continued to rant.

Pam looked at her with a raised brow and somewhat of a quelling look.

Tara sighed and stopped walking prompting the blonde to do the same, she turned to her and they locked eyes for a second before Tara began again in a calmer tone.

"Please..." Tara's eyes were imploring and Pam swallowed, her resistance beginning to fade away. ..."please just tell me why you saved me...you dont even know me...do you?"

Tara realized then that this whole time she had been under the assumption this woman didnt know her at all , but now she began to wonder if she did somehow...vampire politics could be tricky according to Sookie, and after her fiasco in Jackson with Franklin she supposed maybe...

"No"

Pam was there to crush all thoughts of supernatural conspiracy and paranoia, however. Her one worded reply was indeed cryptic, but it calmed Tara.

"So...then why..?"

It was pams turn to sigh. She had spent the remaining hour or so before Tara got off trying to come up with a clever explanation that would satiate the curious human, but she was at a loss for one,. So being the brutally honest vampire that she was, she decided to lay it all out for Tara and hope the human didnt flake out.

In the small amount of time she had spent in the girls presence, she had already begun to develop an odd attachment to her, not one like she had ever felt towards any human she had shared her blood with, not that there were many, but regardless she didnt want Tara to freak out and refuse to see her. She wouldnt say she cared for her per say, but she was actually enjoying someone else's company that wasnt Eric for the first time since she could remember and she wasnt ready to lose that just yet.

"It was supposed to be my night off, but Eric called and asked that I deliver some items to a few of his clients in Hotshot." Pam cringed dramatically at the memory, and Tara looked down at the ground with a smile, and then back at Pam.

"Anyway, I was just coming into Shreveport when that FUCKING rain started up,' She let another grimace take over her features. "Eric has a real knack for sending me on errands that are extremely inconvenient for my wardrobe." Tara laughed despite herself, she actually found the vampires girliness to be endearing, which she found odd considering that particular personality trait usually bugged the shit out of her.

"So, I figured I could save time and avoid alot of mud, even though my outfit was ruined, by cutting down I 20, and as I was coming out of the woods, I suddenly smelled something, intoxicating, like nothing id ever smelled before." She continued dreamily.

She looked at the human then, to see if Tara was picking up on what she was leading up to. She wasnt.

When Pam didnt continue, Tara looked over at her. "And...?" Tara was oblivious. "What did you smell?"

Pam smiled at her coyly. "Your blood cupcake."

Tara raised an eyebrow and although she stiffened a little at Pams words she remained calm.

"You smelled my blood?" The human asked doubtfully.

"Mmhmm."

Tara looked at her disbelievingly. She didn't say anything for a minute and then suddenly she stopped walking, startling the nervy vampire.

"I was almost home when I crashed...you said you were just coming into Shreveport, thats almost 5 miles." Tara said incredulously.

"Yeah...so?" Pam inquired.

"Soooo...how in the hell could you have smelled my blood from that far off...?"

Pam chuckled at that. "Sugar im a vampire, I can smell the laundry soap the woman in a house three streets over is using to wash her clothes, theres a baby who desperately needs their diaper changed just across the street there," the blonde said extending her arm and pointing at a small brick home, "but undoubtebly that wont be happening anytime soon for the smelly little brat, because I can also HEAR that his parents are too busy fucking to notice he's been wailing for the past ten minutes." Pam finished with a faux sympathetic pout.

She noticed the humans dumbfounded look and smiled. "What can I say?" She quipped. "Im multi-talented."

Duh. Tara rolled her eyes at herself and they started to move again. She felt like such a jackass, vampires have super strength and speed , and can apparently UFO to anywhere that strikes their fancy, why wouldnt they have enhanced senses as well.

"Well...shit." Tara chuckled nervously, shaking her head before looking back at Pam.

"Ok so you smelled my blood...then what?" Tara asked, prompting Pam to continue.

" Then, I tracked your scent until I came up on what was left of your car, which was on fire, I almost turned and left but then I heard your heartbeat, not very strong , but it was there." Pam spoke quietly seemingly getting lost in the memory.

Tara was slightly moved by the way Pam was looking as she spoke, and she couldnt help but wonder what the vampire was thinking.

"Then what happend?" She asked quietly.

Pam gazed back at her, "and then I pulled you out, ran to Fantasia, and...well you know the rest." She replied matter of factly.

Tara still seemed a bit wary and Pam could feel that something was bothering her. When she questioned the girl, pointing out the emotional turmoil she was currently feeling, her eyes snapped up in surprise and slight confusion.

"You've got my blood runnin through your veins sweet pea..." she explained. "I can feel what your feelin."

Taras widened and she gawked at her. "Seriously!?" she asked.

"Seriously." Pam repeated with a smile. "One of the most common side effects of sharing blood."

Taras mind was suddenly racing and she could feel the beginnings of a migraine coming on.

"Its just...I dunno..." she mumbled looking down somewhat shyly.

"Aw c'mon cupcake, you can tell me...I can keep a secret." The blonde joked lightly and winked.

Tara sighed and shook her head, rubbing her temples. Pam thought that it must be a nervous habit, because she remembered her doing the same thing that morning at Fangtasia when she was frustrated.

"I guess I just still dont get why you kept me alive...I mean, if my blood was so 'intoxicating', how come you didnt just drain me and leave me there. " Tara questioned looking at Pam imploringly.

Pam tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, then after a few beats she sighed. "Im not sure to be honest with you." She admitted. "You just looked so...idk...lying there in my arms, all bloody and broken, and I just had this...feeling that there was something special about you." She finished, looking up at Tara. "I cant explain it, not even to my self if im being honest, its just the way I felt in that moment."

Tara met her gaze for a moment before looking away. "Well I hate to tell ya this but, theres nothin special about me...and if thats what you comin here tonight was all about, your gonna be disappointed." Tara said, her voice self depreciating.

Pam could feel Taras lack of self worth and low self esteem through her emotions as well as hearing them in her voice. Typically she would have already delivered some snarky remark or witty come back at a remark like that, but for some reason hearing it from Tara bothered her immensely.

"Sweet heart you make me feel alot of things, but I assure you..." she looked at Tara coyly, "disappointed is nowhere on that list."

Tara shook her head and rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the smile that crept across her face.

They had entered Taras complex awhile back and Tara had absentmindedly kept strolling and they wound up standing just outside her apartment door.

"Well...this is me..." she announced awkwardly after a moment.

"Im aware." Pam smiled mischievously.

'So...um...you wanna come inside something?" Tara offered, not really realizing until after the words left her mouth how significant they were, but she realized she didnt really care. Pam didnt make her feel nervous or afraid, quite the opposite actually.

The vampire just smiled. "Not tonight darlin, I should be getting back."

"Oh..." Tara couldn't mask the dissapointment in her voice. "...ok."

Pam picked up on it and brought her hand to Taras cheek and gently brought her face up to look into her eyes. "Its getting late, I dont think you'd find me too appealing deep fried." She spoke soflty.

It was only then that Tara realized the time. It was already four fourty five, that meant they had been walking and talking for almost three hours. It seemed like they had just left Merlottes.

Pam smiled one last time and went to pull away, but Tara grasped her arm stopping her, "wait" she whispered. "So what happens now?" Pam looked at her with an unreadable expression. "What do you mean?"

Tara felt a little bashful all the sudden. "I mean...am I gonna see you again?" She asked hopefully.

"Do you want to?" Pam asked curiously.

"Yeah...I think so..." she said honestly.

"Then you will" Pam replied, cryptic as always.

The vampire turned to leave again, but before her brain could register what her body was doing, Tara leaned in and softly let her lips brush Pams.

After a second she realized what was happening and she pulled back abruptly about to apologize, but Pam pulled her back in and kissed her softly for a second, then pulled away begrudgingly and glanced at the sky.

"I have to go now darlin."

Tara just nodded her head stupidly, still dazed from the kiss. "Ok" she replied.

Pam smiled. She leaned in and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Good night Tara."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok soo ...sorry it took forever to get this to you guys but ya know...life and shit...anyways hope you like it...I had planned on making it longer but this seemed like a good place to end the chapter. Hopefully ill have ch 6 up in a few days since ive already written part of it. Meanwhile check out the one shot I posted called 'Always'.

Reviews always appreciated.! Tamela 4 eva!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tara rolled over and blindly smacked around on her night stand, attempting to silence her screeching alarm clock. When she finally succeeded she rolled back over and brought her pillow over her head to block out the blinding brightness that creeped through her window. She fucking hated mornings.

Granted, it was technically two in the afternoon, but with her sleeping patterns that was relatively early.

She decided not to get up just yet. She didnt have to be at work until seven that evening, so she just layed there and enjoyed being lazy for a bit. She hadnt slept well, as usual, but for the first time in the last few weeks she didn't mind.

She had dreamt of Pam, as she had every night since the vampire saved her life, but the dreams werent the usual bondage, blood, and forced submission. No. These dreams were soft and sensual, dare she say romantic, and had her gasping as she awoke and allowing her hands to caress the length of her body, before inevitably slipping into her panties, desperately searching for relief from the seemingly insatiable throbbing that was always present at her waking.

Tara still wasnt exactly sure what was going on between herself and the peculiar, yet intriguingly sexy vampire, however, she was sure that whatever it was, she most definitely liked it.

Given her previous experiences with vampires, she had to admit that it scared her a little that she was so easily enthralled by Pam, but at the same time she didnt care.

From their first meeting even, not once had the vampire made her feel truly threatened. Angry? Yes. Aroused? Most definitely. Frustrated and confused beyond comprehension? Well, that went without saying.

Of course she was well aware of the fact that as a vampire, Pam had bitten, and probably even killed her fair share of people, because of course she had, blood being a vampires only form of nourishment. But surprisingly, even that didn't really bother her. In fact, though she wasn't near ready to admit it outloud, the idea of being bitten by Pam was becoming much more appealing to her. The mere thought made her shiver.

The only vampire that had ever bitten her was Franklin, and even though she had liked him at the time, she had never wanted to be bitten. It had only happened twice, both times during sex, and while the sex was definitely enjoyable, the biting had made her feel disgustingly violated.

But even so Pam seemed to be nothing like her former phsycotic vampire tryst.

She was confident and beautiful. Fierce, yet soft in her own way. Tara was aware that if she wanted to, Pam could tear her apart piece by piece, but took comfort in the fact that she didn't seem to want to hurt her, or more importantly turn her against her will into her 'vampire bride'. Uggggh. She shuddered at the thought of Franklin and her experience in Mississippi.

She was abruptly pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her cell phone buzzing, when she grabbed it off the nightstand and pulled it off the charger, she rolled her eyes. She had 3 new text messages. All from Sookie. She groaned, as she read them.

9:46 am

-just checkin to make sure you made it home alright. Call me later, maybe we can get together before you have to work tonight. Love ya. ~Sook

11:09 am

-hey girl jw if if you wanted to grab lunch in a little while? Call me please!~Sook

2:21 pm

-im out shopping so im out your way. Im gonna swing by hope thats ok. Be there in 10 minutes.~Sook

Taras eyes went wide as she read that last message. "FUCK!" She groused, kicking the blankets off of herself and springing from the bed and scrambling around her apartment looking for atleast a pair of pants throw on. She really needed clean her damn house, she realized, as she straightened the blankets on her bed, half ass making it, and tossed her pillows back to the top, hoping it didnt smell too much like sex in there. She pulled on a pair of blue sweatpants with a 'Harrahs Casino, Nola.' Logo on the right leg, and washed her face and hands in the bathroom sink.

She stripped out of the over sized sleep shirt she had been wearing and was pulling on a white spaghetti strap when she heard sookie knock three times.

"Just a sec!" She hollered from the bathroom. "Ten minutes my ass." She grumbled running a hand through her black tresses and sighing before opening the door to her apartment

"Hey sook." She greeted her friend and stepped aside allowing her to enter closing the door behind her. "Whats up."

Sookie walked in further and set down a bag with what looked and smelled deliciously like takeout from Taras favorite Japanese steakhouse from downtown in Shreveport.

"Oh nothin much.." Sookie smiled. " I did a little shoppin at the mall out here and figured id stop by after so we could chat" she said a little too enthusiasticly.

Tara looked at Sookie, subtle was not her thing.

Sookies smile faltered slightly at Taras lack of reaction. So she pointed to the food she had set down moments ago. "And...I figured we could have lunch...I invited you earlier but you didn't answer..." she trailed of a little unsurely. "I mean its been so long since we hung out and really talked, ya know?" She finished with a smile.

Tara bit her lip. This bitch was trying to bribe her with food. She knew exactly what Sookie wanted to "talk" about, and she knew her friend was being coy trying to pretend like she didnt know she knew. She would play the game until her Sookie broke and adked what she REALLY wanted to know...until then..."Is that from Ichiban?" She asked her stomach growling. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten actual food.

"Steak and rice with extra white sauce. " Sookie said, her voice taking on a seductive tone as she peered at her BFF.

Tara met her look with a contemplative one. Bitch knew her too well. She rolled her eyes and sighed turning her back and walking into the kitchen to grab a couple of forks.

"You want some somethin to drank?" She called over her shoulder. " I got some sweet tea." Tara offered but going ahead and pouring, not bothering to wait as she knew what the answer would be.

"Tea sounds great." Sookie said, accepting the plastic tumbler with a smile and grabbing the other fork Tara had sat next to her takeout box.

Tara took a bite of her food and a small moan escaped from deep in her throat at the delicious taste, and she suddenly wasn't nearly as irritated at her friend for intruding on her afternoon of peace and silent bliss in order to grill her about her personal life.

"So hows life?" Sookie asked casually, digging into her own food.

"Oh ya know me Sook, same ol shit different day." She mumbled around her food. "Whats up with you?" She asked, hoping Sookie would take the bait as she usually did and monopolize the majority of the conversation. No such luck.

"Oh ya know me...vampire business, and fairy drama...blah blah...so what was up with you and Pam last night?" She cut right to the chase. Shit.

"Nothing was up." She lied. "I told you we were just talkin." Tara looked at her friend casually.

Sookie looked back at her for a second and then narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Using her gift she swiftly tapped in to Taras thoughts, but she huffed and put her hand on her hip when she was immediately met with resistance and 'lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala."

"Tara Mae Thornton!" She chastised. "

Tara looked at her innocently. "What?"

Sookie just glared back at her until she sighed defeatedly. She guessed she might as well go on and tell her, she'd find out sooner or later. Fucking telepaths.

"Alright fine, ill tell you...but you gotta promise me two things..." she began and held up two fingers as she glared back at the fairy.

"One...dont tell ANYONE...not Jason, not Sam, and ESPECIALLY not Lafayette...deal?"

"Deal..." Sookie agreed nervously, not quite sure where this was going.

"Cool...and two..." Tara gave Sookie a warning look, "Dont judge me...you and I both know you aint got no room!" She said, and Sookie raised her eyebrow in reluctant agreement.

"Touché...no judgin I promise...now tell me whats goin on please...im worried about you." Sookie begged in a soft voice.

Tara sighed deeply and began. Sookie stayed quiet through most of Taras story, she was shocked to say the least. She didnt know exactly what is was she had been expecting, but it definitely wasnt this.

Also, to be quite honest, she was having a bit of trouble picturing the Pam she knew acting the way Tara described.

Not that she knew a whole heck of alot about her. It was just hard to believe that the snarky, sarcastic, spoiled vampire princess Pam ,that she had acquainted herself with on a few occasions, would, or even could, give a damn about anyone but Eric and herself...possibly her shoes...but definetly not a human. Especially one she'd never met before.

When Tara finished speaking, looked imploringly at her best friend, "so...?"

"So what?" Sookie asked casually, as if Tara had just told her a story about the weather.

Tara rolled her eyes. "Shit Sook, i wanna know what you think?!" She sighed. "Tell me how reckless and stupid im being...shit say somethin damn.." she exclaimed and sookies face fell.

"Is that why you werent gonna tell me?" Sookie asked, sounding a little hurt. "Did you really think I would call you stupid?"

Tara groaned inwardly.

She wasn't in the mood to open that can of worms so she saved herself the head ache.

"No...its just uggghh...!"

"What?!"

"I feel like i should be terrified of this bitch, but for some reason im just...not." Tara

said shaking her head, using her fork to play with the rice left on her plate.

"Well, do you...ya know... like her?" Sookie inquired carefully, so not to incite her sometimes edgy Bff.

Tara looked lost in thought. "I dunno Sook." She breathed. "Its just so goddamned confusing."

Sookie nodded in agreement, vampires were confusing creatures.

"I mean im definitely physically attracted to her." Tara said matter of factly. "Shit, who wouldn't be?' She added, talking more to herself than anyone, but couldnt help but chuckle at Sookie nodding in agreement.

Sookie looked at her and scoffed dramatically. "What?! Just because im straight I cant be appreciative of an attractive woman?" She defended with a laugh.

Tara laughed and shook her head.

"I dunno what it is about her. Shes just so..." Tara trailed of in a distracted voice, staring at the opposite wall.

Reaching across the table she rested her hand on Taras arm. "Shes just so what?" She encouraged.

"Annoying!" Tara blurted with a small chuckle. "And stubborn, and extremely cocky...but shes just...she makes me feel ...things..." Tara said looking down at the table.

Sookie raised a brow at her friend. " what kind of things?" She asked, not sure if she really wanted the answer, as she herself was fully aware of some of the side effects of drinking vamp blood.

"When she looks at me...she like, really looks at me, ya know?" Tara said with some disbelief present in her tone. "Its almost like shes trying to memorize my face or something." She added shyly, still gazing down at the table

"I know its crazy but...when shes around , I feel...special. " She said in a completely un Tara-like voice and mannerism. "Its like, its just her and I and noone else exists or matters when were together."

Tara was smiling absentmindedly to herself, but immediately started scowling when she finally looked up to see her best friend smiling at her, all dreamy and doe eyed and shit.

This caused Sookie to erupt in fits of laughter. Tara glared daggers at the fairy.

"This isnt funny Sook!" Tara said throwing a packet of soy sauce across the table at her friend. "I dont know what the fuck im doing here."

Sookies sighed and tried with much effort to wipe the smile off of her face.

"Ok, ok, im sorry." She said her face comically solemn. "Super serious face!" She joked, earning another eyeroll from Tara.

Sookie sighed and shook her head. "Sweetie , if you feel the way it seems to me like you feel...then you should go for it." She said encouragingly. "You deserve to be happy."

Go for what exactly?" Tara asked. "I still dont even know what her intentions are, really ...hell she probably just wants to get a taste of my 'delicious smelling blood' " she said with a half hearted laugh.

"Doncha think if that's all she wanted she wouldve done it by now?" Sookie asked, packing up her trash and shoving it into her foam takeout box to throw away.

She opened the cabinet door and threw the garbage away, then tossing her fork in the sink she leaned against the counter studying her friend. "Its not like she hasnt had plenty of opportunities already. ...I mean obviously shes interested in something more than just a snack." She said. "Even if part of what your feelin is a side effect from her blood, that clearly doesn't seem to be the case as far as shes concerned." Sookie finished with a wink.

Tara just shrugged her shoulders and stood up to put her leftovers in the fridge.

"I guess so. So whatchu doin tonight? Your off right?" Tara said, changing the subject.

Talking about her situation with Sookie had actually made her feel a little bit better and ALOT less nuts, and she was also pleasantly surprised by Sookies positive reaction to it all, but she was ready to talk about something else. She hated being the topic of any conversation for too long. Especially when it involved her personal life.

Sookie shrugged. "Oh I dont know...probably just stay home and relax. Its been a long week." She said enthusiasticly.

"True that" Tara agreed half heartedly.

There was a bout of silence, Tara was thinking about everything and got lost in the moment. She looked up and caught Sookie staring at her with another one of those stupid disney land faces, and she rolled her eyes.

Sookie just laughed and pushed off the counter she was leaning against. "Im gonna get going now gal, I know you probably got stuff to do. Give me a call sometime! I feel like I never see you other than a few hours at work, now that you insist on living way the heck up here." She said leaning over to embrace Tara.

Tara hugged her back and smiled. "I will...and I happend to like living 'way the heck up here' . Less headache...but I do miss you Sook. " she said, returning her friends smile.

As soon as Sookie closed the door behind her, Tara looked around her empty apartment and sighed.

She walked into her bedroom and flopped down on to the mattress. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep again, but it was no use. She couldnt stop thinking about Pams lips, so soft against her own, and how quickly she had responded to the kiss.

Then she began imagining how soft Pams tounge might be, wet and firm, stoking her own. She thought about how it might feel flicking against her nipples, or teasing her inner thigh, she let her hands trail down her stomach slowly, and when the reached the top of her sweat pants she loosened the drawstring and let her hand slip inside.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fangtasia was closed, as it was four thirty in the afternoon, and both of its inhabitants were still tucked away in their coffins, having died for the day many hours earlier.

The only sound that could be heard was the drip drop of water dripping from a leaky pipe, just a few feet away from a quilted pink coffin, in the dark and dank basement of the bar.

Pams eyes popped open suddenly and she gasped for unnecessary breath as heavy waves of lust and pleasure shot through her body.

It was the third time that day she had awoken abruptly, feeling heavy spikes of passion and arousal stabbing in her gut. She took another deep breath and squeezed her thighs together, involuntarily gyrating forward as the waves got stronger. Her fangs clicked down and a small whimper escaped her lips as she felt Taras orgasm approach.

"Pam?"

Pam froze suddenly, as her maker's disembodied voice reverberated through the basement.

"Pam?" Eric called again from his coffin located at the back of the basement, amusement now lacing his voice, replacing the slight concern that was earlier present.

Pam swallowed and retracted her fangs. "Y..,yeah?" She answered, trying desperately to regain some composure.

She rolled her eyes and sighed when she could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Everything ok over there?" He asked saucily.

"Fine...why do you ask?" She managed through gritted teeth, and much to her dismay her fangs dropped again as Taras orgasm hit and she squeezed her thighs tighter and pressed her hand over her mouth tightly attempting to stifle the moan that she couldnt stop from happening.

Erics smirk turned into a fullblown smile. Pam had been acting strangely for the past week, and he hadnt really asked her about it yet because she didnt seem to be in any danger, and his progeny liked her privacy. However, that wouldnt stop him from fucking with her.

"You seem a bit stressed. Its my duty to see to it that such things are addressed properly."

Pam groaned.

"Id be more than happy to help you alleviate some of that stress, as your maker your comfort is my top priority."

Pam rolled her eyes again. Fuckin asshole.

"Everythings fiiiiiine." She drawled, irritated, horny, and not in the mood for her makers teasing.

"Now fuck off im in the middle of somethin here." She said dismissively.

Fuck it.

She had already been caught, She might as well play it off. Besides shed rather him think she was just masturbating, than have to go into details about her current 'situation' right now. She relaxed and let her mind travel to the dark skinned beauty, whos chocolate curves she longed to taste in more ways than one.

Reaching down and running a hand sensually up her thigh and underneath her silk nightgown, pulling the damp crotch of her panties aside, she began to stroke herself slowly.

Eric rolled his own eyes and shook his head. Something was definitely up with his progeny but whatever it was she apparently dient want him to know about it. He was starting to bleed and needed to rest now, but he definitely wasnt gonna let her off that easy.

"Goodnight Pam." He offered but a long drawn out moan was all he got in response.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days. Three days since Tara had seen the likes of Pam and she was beginning to think she had imagined the whole thing. Well maybe not the whole thing. And maybe she was being a bit dramatic seeing as how it had only been three days, but she couldnt help it.

Ever since the vampire sped away leaving her dazed and standing on her door step that morning she had been unable to stop thinking about her. Her conversation with Sookie had given her some much needed confidence about the situation, assuring her that she wasnt doing something horrible or entirely unheard of, and she had gone to work that evening in a better mood than she had been in for months.

Even Lafayette had noticed and asked her what was up. She had vaguely hinted she might be seeing someone new. He was excited for her, though she knew he wouldnt be as happy for her had she told him it was a vampire, especially this particular vampire. So she didnt. Theyd cross that bridge eventually.

She had half expected...well hoped...that Pam would show up at Fangtasia again like she had the night before. And then she didnt.

Tara tried not to let it bother her at first, but when two more nights went by with no word from the vampire, she began to wonder if maybe she had done something to upset Pam.

Maybe she had misread the vampire. Maybe she wasnt attracted to Tara at all. No...she thought. She could think of plenty of times the blonde had very openly and unabashedly hit on her. The kiss they shared was most definitely fueled by passion coming from both ends. The thought had her smiling despite herself.

Then what the fuck was it? Was the ball in her court now? Did Pam expect her to make the next move?

"Arrgh" she groaned. She flipped through the channels hoping to find something interesting to distract herself with. She had the next few days off and was determined to relax and enjoy herself.

She was so confused but she also knew she needed to stop. Shed drive herself crazy if she kept obsessing like this. Hell she had even considered driving up to fangtasia, but she didnt know what she would do or say once she got there, so she squashed that plan before it had even been properly formed.

She rolled her eyes at the lack of choices on television, she tossed the remote aside after reluctantly settling to watch 'friends' reruns, and shut her eyes.

She apparently drifted off to sleep because she was jerked to consciousness by the doorbell ringing obnoxiously loud and successfully scaring the holy fuck out of her. She jumped so hard she fell off the couch.

She stood up abruptly, straightening her clothes and regaining her composure, and hurried to answer the door. She grabbed her wallet of the counter, assuming it was the pizza guy. He was fucking late and she planned to reem him for it.

She yanked the door open, mumbling about "lazy ass kids and how her shit betta not be cold", but when she looked up she stopped speaking. She stopped moving all together.

"Hey gorgeous." Pam drawled, with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

Tara wanted to say plenty. But at that moment she was so enchanted by the vampires presence, all she could manage was "Hey yourself"

After a few seconds of staring at each other from opposite sides of the door, Tara finally found her manners.

"Oh ummm...come in! I mean I guess...if you want?"

Pam smiled at her and stepped inside and looked around.

Tara was suddenly extremely self conscious about her housekeeping skills. She looked around nervously, thankful that she had atleast halfass cleaned up earlier. She had done her dishes and laundry anyway, but there was still shit everywhere. She hadn't exactly finished unpacking and she had been procrastinating doing it.

"Sorry about the mess...I just moved in this place not too long ago. Haven't quite settled in yet." She said shyly.

Pam just nodded absentmindedly. "Its fine." She said softly, eyeing Tara with interest. She didnt give a shit about the messy apartment, and if Tara had been paying attention to the blonde instead of frantically picking up various items and tossing them elsewhere, she would have noticed this.

"id offer you a drink but...I dont have any True Blood..."

"Not too many vampire guests?" Pam joked lightly, still looking at Tara intensely.

Tara laughed despite herself. "Nah...not really."

She finally looked up at Pam then, and realized she was staring at her longingly with a barely there smile on her face, and she chuckled at herself nervously.

"You wanna sit down?" Tara piped up after a second, gesturing at the couch with her hand.

"In a minute." Pam said softly, taking a couple steps Toward her, closing the distance between them.

Their bodies were intimately close and the proximity immediately had Tara overwhelmed.

She was surrounded by the vampires scent and she could feel her heart rate speeding up. Pam just smiled softly and brushed a lock of hair behind Taras ear, causing the human to shiver.

Tara swallowed and tried to remain calm, but when pam brought both hands up to rest on the sides of her face, she lost it.

She leaned in and crushed their lips together, pulling Pams body even closer to her, relishing in the soft moan came from the vampire, who kissed her back hungrily, clutching tightly at her tank top.

Tara slowly moved their bodies backwards towards the sofa stopping when her legs touched the cushion, never breaking the kiss, she let herself fall back, bringing Pam with her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Im soooo sorry it took so long to update! Ill try not to take so long with the next chapter! Promise! Anywho hope yall like it I had trouble writing Eric but hopefully it came out ok. Reviews keep me going and motivate the fuck outta me! Love yall! Tamela forever! Tootles! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tara let her body sink into the cushions of the couch, scooting herself up towards the end so that her head rested on the pillow, pulling Pam down gently on top of her. They never broke their liplock and Pam brought her hand behind Taras neck, deepening the kiss, as she straddled her hips, slipping her tounge into Taras mouth and moaning lightly when her soon to be lover responded immediately, sucking and massaging it firmly with her own.

Pam ran her hands teasingingly under Taras tank top, loving the shivers she got in response. Smiling into the kiss, she pulled back, taking the hem of the shirt and rolling it up Taras body, exposing a deliciously toned abdomen and perky breasts.

Tara gasped when Pam leaned in and closed her lips around her left nipple, sucking it gently, flicking her tongue softly against it as it stiffened. She moaned long and deep when the vampire began palming the other with her hand.

Pam tugged at her shirt again, more impatiently this time, and Tara obligingly sat up a bit and raised her arms above her head, allowing the blonde to pull it off and toss it to the side. Doing this, Pam smoothed a hand down Taras bicep and her mouth watered at the perfectly chiseled muscle tone. She imagined those strong arms flexing as Tara fucked her hard and fast, she could feel herself getting wet at the thought.

She noticed Tara watching her, eyes full of lust, but a cocky smirk on her face.

"Mmmmmmm" she moaned, raising her brow and leering at the human with a smirk, still stroking her arms. "Yum" she leaned in for another kiss and Tara chuckled and rolled her eyes.

She started to push Tara back down onto her back but she suddenly found herself being lifted up and deposited on the other end of the sofa. Staring up at the human, a surprised look on her face, she sat up slightly, resting on her elbows.

"Oh really?" She drawled incredulously.

Tara smirked, leaning forward and capturing the vampires luscious pout. "Oh absolutely. " she said confidently, pulling back and leaving Pam with a glazed look in her blue eyes.

"I dont play pillow princess...'sugar'.." Tara said enunciating that last part in a playfully mocking tone. "You wanna top me, you gonna have to work for it." She sassed, bringing herself on top of Pam, straddling her waist.

Pam just gawked up at her, flabbergasted, yet unable to help it that the corner of her mouth was curling into an almost smile. She couldn't believe the balls this woman had, NOONE spoke to her like that.

She hadnt NOT been on top since her human days, and in the early years with her maker of course, but since then she had taken great enjoyment in her ability to control her many lovers with little to no effort and having them literally lie down and spread there legs at her command. There was no sweeter sound, than that of a woman in submission, moaning in ecstasy beneath her, begging her to finish them.

That being said, she couldn't deny how sexy it was to see Tara in control. The thought of this woman dominating her, made her pussy and fangs throb. In fact she was so turned on, she briefly considered just going with it and letting the human ravish her. She did consider it. Briefly.

Maybe next time.

Pam just threw her head back and laughed. It was an honest to god, sincere laugh and it made Taras heart skip a beat. She looked beautiful and it made Tara want to kiss her.

And then it pissed her off.

"Something tickle?" She inquired sarcastically, and Pam looked up at her her face suddenly serious, and a second later she burst into fits of giggling again, shaking her head.

Tara rolled her eyes. "What the fuck you laughin at?" She asked haughtily, though she couldn't help the amusement coming through in her tone, a small smile creeping on to her face.

Pam finally stopped laughing and looked up at her again for a second, smiling mischievously, before Tara knew what hit her, she was on her back again, hands pinned above her head, restrained by only one of Pams. The vampire was looking down at her smiling victoriously, as the human struggled against her iron grip, before leaning down to purr in her ear.

"Oh honey...you play on your back with me...just once...and I guarantee youll forget where the top even is." She drawled and Tara scoffed, but couldn't deny that the throbbing, that was already present in her nether regions, intensified at the vampires words. If the real thing was anything like her dream world, the bitch might be right. Not that shed ever admit that shit.

She'd let it happen, she decided, but she definitely wasnt going down easy.

Pam raised an appreciative eyebrow at Taras muscles flexing, as she continued to try unsuccessfully to wiggle out of the vampires arms.

"Easy now..." the vampire drawled. "Relax, sugar."

Tara glared up at her and exhaled through her nose sharply.

"Relax." She said again and then rolling her eyes a little, she playfully added, "please?"

Tara eventually gave in, for the moment anyway, relaxing her body with a huff, and a defiant look still plastered on her face, and Pam shook her head and chuckled.

The blonde leaned down, nuzzling at the side of Taras neck with her nose, tracing a path over her cheek gently, causing chills to run through her body, making her shiver a little.

When their lips were just millimeters apart Pam pressed a tender kiss to cocoa brown lips, and Tara could feel every bit of annoyance leave her body instantly.

Tara moaned into Pams mouth softly and wantonly and began undulating her hips slowly into pams stomach that rested against her center. Pam kissed her harder for a second and then drew back from Taras lips emitting a slight smacking sound.

"Patience baby doll" she drawled sweetly, leaning forward to peck her lips again, before kissing her way down until she reached the top of taras sweat pants. "I promise ill take good care of you."

Tara trembled when the vampires cool lips pressed against the sensitive skin right below her belly button and gasped when she felt fingers in the waistband of her sweats, pulling them down her legs and off, leaving her completely nude aside from a pair of lavender cotton boy briefs that were already thoroughly damp.

Pam pressed a chaste kiss to the inside of Tara knee, before scooting down and settling between her legs, her face only inches away from her center.

She ran her hands up Taras perfectly toned body, feeling the muscles ripple under her touch. She could feel through her blood, just how badly Tara wanted it. The more she teased, the more frustrated she got. And Pam was loving it. She tweaked her nipple with one hand kissing her inner thigh, then out of nowhere she pressed her face against Taras panty clad sex and used her nose to nuzzle at her clit.

Tara gasped. "Oh FUCK!" She whimpered when Pam immediately pulled her face away, with a smirk of course, and returned to kissing her thigh. This bitch.

She groaned, and gripped the cushions as best she could, bucking her hips up trying to catch some kind of friction. She couldn't believe how worked up she was getting and how quickly. She needed release NOW and all Pam seemed to wanna do at the moment was tease her. Well fuck that.

She brought her hands to her chest and slowly began to squeeze her own breast, moaning sensually. Pams eyes snapped up just in time to see Taras hand make contact with her sex, and begin to stoke it over the material of her panties. She couldn't help but be impressed by the girls bold rebellion. She almost laughed.

She grabbed ahold of the humans small wrist and smirked when Tara growled, actually growled at her, shooting her a deathly glare. If looks could kill...well good thing she was already dead.

Pam grinned and tilted her head to the side. "Naughty girl..." she said glancing up and down at Taras quivering body, her grin morphing into an evil smirk.

"Guess ill just have to punish you." the blonde vampire purred seductively, dragging a teasing hand down Tara, starting between her breasts and stopping to grab a handful of her panties and rip them off with one swift pull.

Tara gulped and shuddered, and she clenched her thighs, turned on beyond belief at the gesture.

"I guess so." Tara managed to sass, trying to keep her voice steady.

Pam pressed another kiss to Taras knuckles and let go of her wrist, chuckling mischievously.

She settled back between Taras shaking thighs, pushing them open further, grabbing her ass and pulling her towards her roughly, catching the human by surprise.

Then without warning she dove right in, tounge first, running it languidly through Taras soaked folds.

Taras eyes went wide, and she gasped when Pam flicked her clit lightly, and her whole body jerked when she sucked it into her mouth, rolling it gently between her teeth. Tara could already feel her climax approaching at an embarrassing quickness, even though she had barely been touched.

"Oh my god, fuck!" She cried, her hips bucking and her legs shaking.

Pam could feel Tara was close as well, and without a second thought she plunged two fingers inside Tara and curled them, determined to give this woman an orgasm shed never forget. Tara cried out gripping the back of Pams head roughly.

"OH! Oh my god! Yes ...faster..please!" She whimpered and stuttered, as Pam nursed her swollen clit expertly.

Pam obliged, but not quite in the way Tara expected.

Tara let out a startled scream, when Pam started flicking her tounge at an impossible speed. It felt like a vibrator, set on like a billion times the highest speed it could go. It felt so fucking incredible, but at the same time it was too much.

She tried to push Pams face away, but the vampire held on tight to her squirming hips and continued to work her, with relentless fingers and a wicked tongue.

Tara lasted a whole ten seconds after that, her voice caught in her throat, and her body went completely stiff, before it began jerking and kicking involuntarily.

Gasping and whimpering, clawing at the cushions, it took a full five minutes for Tara to come down from her climax completely, well, enough for intelligible thoughts anyway.

Pam had proceded to lap up all the juices from her sopping wet mound, moaning at the taste, drawing out her pleasure even more, and crawled up and taken her still trembling body into her soft, strong arms and was stroking her hair and neck soothingly as she worked her way through an orgasm of intensity she never imagined was possible.

Taras entire body was tingling, and her mind was racing. She had never come so hard in her life. It felt too fucking awsome to be real. She turned a bit and placed a shaky kiss to the underside of Pams jaw, which just happened to be the closest part of her in reach and snuggled into her, gratefully .

Pam just lay there holding Tara, rubbing her back soothingly, and watching as the human slowly came back down from her pleasure induced haze. She had honsestly never been much of a cuddler.

Typically, her sexual trysts consisted of pleasuring fangbangers and the occasional pet, preparing their blood to taste its best, feeding from them, and then kicking them the fuck out.

She couldn't get over how different this felt. How different it was.

The way Taras warm body felt pressed up against hers, and how she could feel the girls heart pounding in her chest, vibrating against her skin, and the contentment in her blood, it was relaxing and almost...pleasant.

Jesus, what the fuck was happening to her?! She wondered, letting her eyes slip shut, somewhat exasperated with herself.

Tara eventually peered up at Pam , she looked so serene and angelic just laying there so still with her eyes closed. She reached up absentmindedly and took a strand of the vampires silky blonde hair between her fingertips marveling at the softness.

She was so entralled that she didn't notice the blondes eyes pop open and when she looked up suddenly, she ran smack into a pair of sapphire blue orbs, studying her with interest.

A little embarrassed at being caught in her reverie and feeling a little exposed under the vampires piercing gaze, she dropped the piece of hair and her eyes, an apology on the tip of her tongue, but when Pam placed two fingers under her chin bringing her eyes back up to meet hers, she found herself unable to speak at all.

They were the bluest eyes she had ever seen, so beautiful and so full of...everything, and she was certain she could get lost in them for days...maybe even forever.

She smiled shyly at the blonde, and felt a strange sensation in her gut when the vampire immediately returned it. Must be that butterflies in the stomach feeling people always talk about.

She leaned in and brushed their lips together softly and sighed into Pams mouth when the vampire pulled her body even closer, deepening the kiss.

And then the fucking doorbell rang. Fuck.

Tara groaned and pried her lips from Pams and wriggled out of her arms and hurried to answer the door.

She grabbed a robe from the basket of laundry sitting by the kitchen counter and threw it on hastily. Pulling open the door to her apartment she glared at the greasy haired teenager standing on her doorstep holding her Pizza, which was more than likely cold by now, being over an hour late. Not that she had any intentions of eating it at this point, but it irritated her just the same.

"keep the change" she drawled curtly.

She plucked a twenty from her wallet and dropped it into his sweaty hand, snatching the pizza box and closing the door in his face before he could finish stuttering his apology.

"Sorry about that" she apologized, dismissively dropping the box on the counter and moving back toward the sofa where Pam was now sitting instead of laying, and sat down next to her, eyeing her hungrily. She boldly climbed over top the vampires lap so that she was straddling her, and took both of Pams hands and placed them on either side of her hips.

"Hi..." she breathed seductively. She leaned forward kissing her neck.

Pam smiled. "Hi..." she purred, amusement lacing her tone, but then looked at her curiously. "Your not going to eat?" She asked, gesturing towards the takeout abandoned on the kitchen counter.

Tara smirked and grabbed a fistful of the deep purple cashmere sweater that stretched perfectly over the vampires perfect breasts. "Oh I am...but im not really hungry for pizza at the moment." She purred her voice going all low and predatory, and she quirked her eyebrows at Pam, causing the woman to chuckle.

Tara pressed her lips to Pams, and kissed her deeply, but a thought popped into her head, and before she lost her nerve she decided to voice it.

She broke away from Pams lips and pulled back to look at her face and she suddenly felt nervous. She opened her mouth to ask, but couldnt find the words, so she attacked Pams mouth again, slipping her tounge inside, she sucked on the blondes plump bottom lip fervently.

Tara grabbed at Pams sweater again, this time pulling it up exposing a delicately toned abdomen, licking her lips when the vampire raised her arms above her head allowing Tara to pull it off.

Reaching behind the blondes back, she unclasped the midnight blue satin bra and pulled it off, her mouth watering when two of the most beautiful breast she had ever layed eyes on came into view.

Pam smirked and quirked a brow, reaching up she untied Taras robe, she let it slip off her shoulders. Then she reached up and touched Taras face, bringing her eyes back up.

"What is it doll?" She asked softly, gently stroking her cheek. She smiled knowingly and chuckled when Tara cocked her head to the side feigning confusion.

"I can feel you remember? " she said and Tara cast her eyes down shyly. "What is it gorgeous?" She prodded again gently.

Tara bit the inside of her lip and spared a glance back up at Pam and sighed. Why was she so nervous?

"Its nothing...I just..." she started, but trailed off when Pam brought her hands to rest around her waist, stroking them. She swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I was just um...wondering...if...have you eaten?" She blurted.

At that moment Tara was thankful to every deity ever heard of that her skin tone excluded her from blushing, because the cocky ass smirk on Pams face had her own cheeks on fire.

"Sugar, if you wanted me to bite you, all you had to do was ask..." she drawled playfully, earning an eyeroll from Tara, who tried to climb out of her lap but was easily stopped by her hands tightening around her waist.

Pam laughed again, "Tara, im teasing c'mere."

Suprisingly Tara only struggled for a moment, then relaxed and even gave a small smile despite herself, before ducking down and hiding her face in the nook of Pams neck, causing the vampire to laugh softly.

Tara breathed deeply, taking in Pams scent, and felt relaxed again. She closed her eyes for a second, and just enjoyed the closeness. She was surprised at how completely safe and lulled she felt, cuddled up to a vampire.

Pam was trying hard to appear aloof, and doing well as far as Tara could tell, but if her heart still beat, it would be pounding. She had fantasized in intricate detail about tasting Taras blood since the moment she first inhaled the sweet, intoxicating scent.

She was aware that she could've easily gotten her fill, and then some, the night she rescued the human, or even glamored her into letting her a few nights ago when they were alone, but thats not what she wanted, at all.

She wanted her to want it as well, and not just on a sadistic "I want you to beg for it" level. Not to say hearing Tara beg to be fed upon wouldn't be a huge turn on, the thought made her mouth water, as well as other parts of her. She wanted the human to present her blood out of desire and not fear or mind control. For once in her undead life, she didn't desire this human to fear her at all. She wanted the exact opposite in fact. She wanted Tara to trust her.

Which still blew her fucking mind honestly, considering most vampires, including herself, typically get off on that shit. She wasn't sure why, but this one was different. This one made her feel things, and not just sexual things, and it was becoming more and more apparent the more time they spent together. And surprisingly, she didnt hate it.

Pam brought a pale hand up to rest between Taras shoulder blades, rubbing small circles with her fingertips, kissing her temple lightly.

"No, beautiful, I have not eaten yet tonight. " Pam spoke in an impish tone, "I was in a bit of a rush, you see... I had pressing matters to attend to upon my waking this evening." She finished with a wink, when Tara raised her head, sitting up straight, to look at her.

Tara raised her brow. "Oh yeah?" She asked with a smirk, leaning in and pecking Pams lips.

"Yup." Pam replied matter of factly, casually returning her fingers to the slick heat they had previously withdrawn from, and rubbing up and down slowly.

"Shit!" Tara whispered, gripping the vampires shoulders. She captured the blondes mouth with her own, biting, nipping, and sucking as their lips overlapped and Pam started moving the pads of her fingers more quickly over her bundle of nerves.

Arching her back, she moaned wantonly, grinding her hips into Pam.

She could feel herself getting extremely worked up again very quickly, but she wanted to touch Pam. Leaning forward she began sucking and nipping at the vampires neck, running her tounge down the valley between her cleavage.

Pam released a breathy moan in response that made Tara quiver. She took a perfect pink nipple into her mouth and let her hand travel down a pale stomach, stopping to unbutton the charcoal grey slacks, slipping inside.

Both women moaned at the same time when Taras fingers slipped inside Pams lacy panties, moving them through the damp curls, until she found the vampires clit and began rubbing it in circles.

"Hunnnnhh Fuck..."

Pam gasped and her fangs snapped down with an audible click. Her head fell back against the back of the couch and her eyes closed momentarily, as she undulated herself into Taras hand.

When she felt a spike of fear from Tara, Pams eyes popped open, to see the human studying her with a nervous, but also somewhat curious expression.

Tilting her head to the side, she looked at Tara through hooded eyes, then brought her hand up and pulled the girl in for a kiss, careful not to cut her with the incisors.

The kiss was soft and reassuring, and it succeeded in calming Tara and ridding her of the sudden anxiety she felt at seeing Pams fangs out in all their glory. She had seen them once before, but that was a completely different situation.

She knew it happened when a vampire was at their most heightened state of arousal, and that their was little they could do to control it. It was involuntary and part of their nature. She smiled a little at that. It pleased her to know that she was able to get to the usually cool and composed immortal. To make her lose control of her emotions. But given her past experiences with vampires, she couldn't help but be wary.

But, she also knew, deep down, that Pam wouldnt hurt her. In fact, she had never felt safer in her life than she did in that moment, naked and vulnerable, with Pams arms around her, her fingers inside her. As fucked up and crazy as that sounded, it was also liberating.

Tara never stopped moving against Pams hand, and she suddenly increased the pressure of her own fingers, and began to move them more quickly up and down the vampires slit, causing the older woman to cry out in pleasure and surprise. She crushed her lips to Pams again for a second and then pulled back to look her in the eyes. They both stared at the other, and then Tara tilted her head. She swallowed and then brushing her hair off her shoulder, to expose her jugular, she looked back at Pam.

"Do it." She whispered, offering her neck to the vampire.

Pam looked hesitant as she gazed into Taras eyes, but she could feel through her blood that she was confident in the decision. She definitely wanted it, she was just a tad nervous.

"Are you sure, doll?" She asked just in case, her voice rough with want, and cracking a bit.

"Yes.." Tara asserted. "Please, I want you too." Tara smiled then and kissed Pams clavicle.

Pam pulled her close so that their chests were flush against each other, and locked her cobalt blue eyes with Taras chocolate brown ones. It was a look that spoke a thousand words. They continued stroking each other vigorously, both could feel their release approaching.

The vampire teased Taras neck with her fangs and dropped a chaste kiss to the spot on her neck that was currently pulsing heavily as her heart rate sped up. Taras walls contracted around her fingers, as she plunged two of them inside her, and the girls eyes widened and she groaned as Pam curled them one at a time, in a come hither motion, and started a light thrusting upward.

Tara struggled to get ahold of herself, but she never stopped touching Pam. She moved the lace panties aside and slid three fingers into the vampire, and was gifted with a high pitched moan as she started to pump them quickly.

Pam focused on the buzzing of Taras emotions. She was close. Very close. They both were, and she knew exactly what would set them both over the edge.

She buried her face in Taras neck once again, letting her fangs tease the sensitive flesh there. She pressed a kiss to the cocoa skin, before finally sinking her fangs into Taras throat.

Both women cried out as their orgasms tore through their bodies. Tara screamed, tensing and gasping, and gripping the back of Pams head roughly as the vampire continued to sip from her neck and work her pussy. After a second, her sex contracted and released a spurt of water like fluid that soaked her thighs and Pams entire arm. She was seeing stars as she shuddered and whimpered through the intense pleasure. That had never happened to her before.

Pams back arched and her hips bucked so violently, that they blurred at the edges a bit as her own orgasm tore through her, her walls clamping down, trapping Taras fingers.

As soon as the sweet, ambrosia hit her tongue Pams eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned. It was by far the most incredible thing she had ever tasted, and she had tasted her fair share of humans over the past century. It was indescribable. It was fucking incredible.

She only took several gulps before retracting her fangs and slumping forward, clutching at Tara, who whined a bit at the loss of contact, but quickly settled, when Pam pulled her face to hers for a deep kiss. Taras heart was racing and she didnt want to risk taking too much.

Tara let her body collapse completely against Pams and her head fell on her shoulder. Pam wrapped her arms around the young woman tightly and let her own head rest against Taras. They were both blissfully silent, cuddled on the sofa, relaxing as their bodies calmed down.

Tara was sweaty and eventually she became cold. She denied it at first, not wanting to move from her spot on the vampires lap, but Pam pointed out the goosebumps all over her arms and lifted them both up with ease, depositing Tara gently on her back.

She procured a soft throw blanket from the same laundry basket Tara had gotten the robe from, and returned to the sofa, urging Tara to scoot over a little so that she could lay down beside her. She peeled her slacks off along with her panties and tossed them aside.

Pam settled in next to Tara, tucking the blanket around them both and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Tara draped her arm across Pams chest and nuzzled into her shoulder and sighed contently when the vampire kissed her fore head sweetly.

After a few moments Tara turned her head to look at Pam, only to realize the blonde was already looking at her, deep in thought.

Tara couldnt help but smile a little. "What?" She asked bashfully. "What are you thinking about?"

Pam returned the smile and reached up to run her fingers through Taras inky tresses.

"You cupcake. " she drawled, still eyeing Tara intently, with a barely there smirk on her face.

Tara paused for a moment and cast her eyes down briefly before looking back at Pam.

"Us?" She asked somewhat timidly in a quiet voice.

Pam arched a manicured brow at her.

"Its just...what are we doing exactly? I mean...are we...?" Tara trailed off, and Pam smirked.

Tara rolled her eyes mightily.

"Uggh shut up! Im not asking for a fuckin marriage proposal or anything! Fuck! I just mean, well, you drank my blood...and ive had yours, so doesn't that make us like..I dunno ...?"

Pam sighed and she rolled her eyes at Taras sassiness.

"My blood is inside you..." Pam purred. "And yours is now inside me...I can feel your emotions and if you were to consume anymore of my blood you'd be able to feel mine. Its often referred to as a blood bond." She explained carefully. "Also, other vampires will be able to pick up my scent in your blood. Theyll know your off limits."

It was Taras turn to raise an eyebrow. "Off limits?" She inquired incredulously.

Pam chuckled and shook her head slightly

"They'll know not to try and feed from you." She clarified.

Tara looked back at her thoughtfully.

"So then...does that make me ...yours?" She inquired, locking eyes with the blonde.

Pam looked back at her pointedly for a moment before she answered.

"Would you like to be?" She asked casually.

Tara bit her lip. She thought for a moment and then leaned up to kiss Pam.

"I think I would."

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys sorry it took forever but I hope you guys like it. I cant promise the next chapter will be up any sooner but I do promise ill try :) show some love. Leave me reviews, they really do help motivate my lazy ass! Enjoy and until next time...Tamela4evzz


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dawn was approaching.

Pam could feel it. She could smell it and practically taste it.

As a result, every part of her body instinctively screamed at her to get up and bolt to the nearest light tight area. But alas, she found herself unable to move, paralyzed even.

It wasnt because she was too tired to get up, although her body was exhausted, and spent beyond comprehension.

The fact was, the prickly vampire had never, not once that she could recall, been this comfortable and relaxed in her long life.

She was currently sprawled along the expanse of a king sized bed surrounded by a sea of pale blue sheets and a soft, beige, fluffy comforter. The plush matress and comfy pillows beneath her lithe frame paled in significance, however to the soft, small body that was currently pressed against her own.

Taras body seemed to fit perfectly with hers, molding into every nook and fold as if they were two puzzle pieces, made specifically to fit into each other.

Pam sighed, as Taras warmth radiated through her, traveling up her body and calming her every nerve an muscle, making it increasingly impossible to do what she knew she would inevitably have to force herself to do, less she become a slimy pile of blood and gristle.

She let her mind travel to the events of the previous evening and as confused and uncomfortable as certain parts of it made her, she couldnt help the soft smile that creeped onto her face as she remembered how it made her feel hearing Tara agree to be hers. Her human. Her bonded.

She had never truly made a blood bond before, not fully anyway. That being said she was a bit wary of what she had gotten herself into. Sure she had had her share of human pets, but none of them had ever impressed her enough to take it any further. Until now.

Not only did Tara impress her, she made her feel...well, she made her feel in general. That was something she could honestly say was totally foreign to her. She may have grown up Victorian, but her humam life was far from romantic. As a vampire, she had indulged in the never ending supply of sex, blood, and power that flowed freely with immortality, but, aside from her maker, she had never really encountered anyone whos presence didnt thoroughly repulse her.

Until now. Until Tara, that is.

She wanted this. Of that she was certain, but she still wasnt entirely confident that she knew what she was doing. She needed to talk to Eric.

While she had absolutely no desire to endure the impish teasing that her maker would surely feel the need to bestow upon her, she knew he would help her. It would be worth it, she told herself.

Pam was pulled from her thoughts when the human shifted against her naked body, readjusting in her sleep with a blissful look on her gorgeous face. The vampire stared down at her briefly, admiring the exotic beauty who had snuggled shamelessly into her arms a few hours ago, after they moved their activities from the sofa to Taras bedroom.

She stroked Taras face once and then with a groan, she reluctantly pried her body from beneath her, taking care not to disturb her. Once Pam had arranged the girls body to what looked comfortable, she pulled the sheets back up and tucked the comforter up around her, leaning in, she kissed her forehead, breathing deeply, taking in her scent greedily before she stood and crept from the bedroom. Gathering her clothes and dressing in a hurry, she looked back at Tara one last time with a regretful look on her face.

"Sweet dreams, cupcake"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pam could feel the warmth from the rising sun on her back as she crossed the threshold of Fangtasia at supernatural speed letting the door slam shut behind her.

She blew out an unneeded breath, relieved to be safe from the light of day, but wishing she was back at Taras apartment, sleeping in her arms, pressed up against her warm body, instead of the cold, dreary basement she was headed to.

She locked everything up and as she began to descend down the steps to change and go to ground, she rolled her eyes at herself.

There was a time, not too long ago as a matter of fact, when this cold, dank basement was welcoming to her...she preferred it to her own home in fact...which basically served as a glorified storage shed considering she rarely spent any time there.

It wasnt that she didn't like the house. On the contrary, she had been the one to pick it out, although at the time she was unaware that it was being purchased for herself. She simply just didnt see the need for it.

It was a completely furnished, quaint little plantation style house on the outside of shreveport, and full of her many belongings, collected throughout the past hundred ears. She had a staff that kept it up maintenance wise, and the electricity was always kept on, but it was otherwise empty.

She had spent the day there a few times right in the beginning, but it was too quiet. The basement at Fangtasia was quiet as well, but a different kind of quiet. It wasnt as empty and wasteful as the silence that reverberated through the walls of her home. Fangtasias quiet was simple, and thats all she needed. Or so she told herself.

If it were up to her she would just sell it, or never would have purchased it rather, but her maker was adamant about her having a place of her own. He assured her that it was a necessity, regardless of whether or not she chose to reside there.

She rolled her eyes when he told her this, but respected his wishes.

He assured her that she would always be welcome wherever he was, but he wanted her to have her independence, and she was grateful for that. While she loved Eric dearly, she also enjoyed doing her own thing.

He had a home of his own here in Louisiana as well, he typically only stayed there a few days a week though. He had a coffin in the basement too, and chose to stay in it some days. He had jokingly told her once that he did it because he didn't like her being there alone all the time.

She just scoffed at him and laughed it off even though she could feel that he was partly serious, but she didn't mind him being there , part of her actually enjoyed the company at times, so she didnt argue.

Standing in her massive closet, Pam stripped out of last nights attire, draping it over the back of an antique fainting chair that sat in the corner, and sighed. She almost wished she had gone to her house instead of coming here.

She was in a very strange mood this morning and for some reason the idea of resting in the dank, damp dungeon that doubled as her bedroom was not very appealing at the moment. Too late now, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

She shook her head at herself and sighed again, determined to shake herself of these peculiar emotions, reaching into a drawer she grabbed a pair of black leggings and a soft yellow, oversized tank top and put them on.

After she finished brushing her teeth and her long blonde hair, she made a quick phone call and then tiptoed past her makers coffin, not wanting to disturb him since it was well over an hour past dawn now, over to her side of the basement and climbed into her own pink coffin and closed the lid.

She shut her eyes and tried to pretend Tara was there with her. She could still smell the human on her own skin slightly, and she breathed in deeply. She reached for Tara through their blood, tapping into the newly enhanced bond they shared. She concentrated and soon was able to feel her mates emotions buzzing through her, contentment and relaxation. Tara was sleeping well.

This satisfied Pam and she let herself relax and give in to the pull of dawn, her head tilting slowly to the side, plump lips slightly parted. She was exhausted, and wanted to be sure her energy was fully restored for the upcoming evening. Tara had mentioned having the next few nights off, and she planned to make the most of them starting tonight.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx

Taras was startled awake around one thirty pm, by the sound of her doorbell and a series of vigorous knocks. She stretched and yawned and rolled over onto her side.

It took a few beats, but memories of last nights events came rushing back to her as she shook herself out of her sleepy haze, and her face softened for a moment as she thought of Pam. She could still smell faint traces of lavender and vanilla on her pillow.

She must have left early, before the sun came up, Tara thought. She was a little dissapointed she hadnt been able to wake up in her arms. That thought made her roll her eyes. How fucking cheesy was she?

Then being the die hard pessimist that she was, the human began to wonder how long it would even be until they bsaw each other again...or if Pam even cared to. She even began to irrationally consider that perhaps last night was nothing more than one night fuck/meal to Pam and that the whole "blood bond" thing was all bullshit to get her to agree to be bitten.

The door bell rang again...twice in a row, the person on the otherside becoming impatient. More knocking.

Tara jumped again, pulled from her thoughts by the sound.

"Fuck me!" She grumbled and flung the blankets off of herself and stumbled into the living room. She found the robe shed worn last night and wrapped it around her body with a huff.

The knocking continued and Tara became more irritated.

" Im comin goddammit! Hold the fuck on! Shit!" She shouted in the direction of her front door.

She rushed to answer it and as it swung open she was assaulted by the light of the bright ass Louisiana day causing her to groan squint her eyes at the skinny man with dark hair, dressed in a white uniform, standing in front of her looking annoyed.

"You Miss Tara Thorton?" He inquired, in a bored tone, his cajun accent thick.

She looked at him with a confused expression, eying the large purple box he held in his hands warily.

"Yes...and you are?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Im Jeff. Sign here please." He practically shoved the clipboard in her face.

She read the top of the page, 'Labloom Florist, Shreveport LA'.

"Someone sent me flowers?" She pondered outloud, absentmindedly signing for them, still looking distracted when the delivery guy handed her the heavy box.

"Mmhmm. Expensive flowers too...your man must have messed up somethin serious." The man said taking the clipboard from Tara as she handed it back.

Tara didnt respond, she just nodded at him dismissively, waving him off as she closed the door.

"Have a nice day mam." He muttered with forced enthusiasm.

There was a small card taped to the side of the box.

'Enjoy your human day, gorgeous.

-Pam'

Then, at that moment, Tara felt every doubt and all traces of anxiety about her situation with the vampire, drain from her body instantly. There was that stomach flutter again.

Tara set the box down on her kitchen table and opened the lid, setting it aside. Noone had ever sent her flowers before, it was an odd feeling. Giddy almost. She had always thought the idea of getting flowers was cheesy, but when she moved the tissue aside and looked at the ones the vampire chose for her, she decided she had definitely been selling herself short.

"Holy shit..." she breathed, gently touching the beautiful flowers with her fingertips.

Roses. A dozen roses to be exact. All of them were perfectly cut and flawless, and ...purple. Like unnaturally purple, dark like the color of a plum.

They were so beautifully unique and Tara couldn't stop staring at them. She removed the paper from around them carefully, and opening the rest of the box she found a gorgeous crystal vase that already contained the necessary amount of water for the flowers.

She carefully arranged the roses into the vase, adjusting the positions until she was satisfied with the placement and then sat the arrangement in the middle of her kitchen table.

She made herself some coffee and grabbed a cherry poptart from the cabinet and took a seat on the sofa. Grabbing her cell phone from the charger, she checked her messages. There were three voice mails from Lafayette.

She had sort of been avoiding him alot lately. She felt bad, because her cousin was always there for her, supporting her through all her bullshit, no matter what kind of fuckery she found herself in, but she kind of knew his reaction to her and Pam...well...whatever you call what they were doing, wouldn't be a positive one.

She hoped he would surprise her the way sookie had, and just be supportive, but given the history he had with Pams maker, she knew that was unlikely,

She sent him a text asking if she could come by in a little bit and hang out for a minute. Usually she wouldn't bother to ask. She'd just drop in unannounced, thats how they'd always done each other, but given that she lived a good twenty minutes out of town now, she didnt want to waste a trip.

Tara finished her coffee and put the remainder of her pop tart in the fridge. She took a shower and got dressed, and by the time she was ready her cousin had texted back that he was home, and free to hang out.

She unlocked the door to her "new to her" car that she had purchase with the check from her insurance company, and got behind the wheel. It was slightly less beat to shit than her other one and it ran good and to her thats all that mattered.

The drive to Bon Temp seemed to take much longer than it normally did, perhaps it was because she was so nervous.

She saw the turn coming up for LaLas street and all of sudden her heart was pounding, and by the time she pulled into his yard her stomach was in knots.

It wasnt like it really mattered what he thought anyway. She would do whatever she wanted regardless of his opinion, as she always did, but she would be lying if she said his opinion didnt mean something to her. Whether she wanted to admit it or not she did care what certain people in her life thought of her.

Growing up the way she had, with the mother she had, and all the constant teasing and whispers from the trailor trash bumkins around this damn town, it shouldn't have surprised anyone that she wanted to change the way people saw her.

She was tired of being 'poor lil Tara Thornton' , with an alcoholic mama, and a daddy long gone, destined to end up being another statistic high school drop out, in jail, or knocked up at sixteen by some abusive asshole. While none of those applied to her, people still seemed unable to take her seriously, which was one of the biggest reasons she had left this place in her fucking rear view last year.

She parked her car and got out, making her way up the steps to her cousins home, she took a brief look around before entering. She had always loved Lafayettes house, all the trees and seclusion. It was peaceful.

She took a deep breath and opened the door, not bothering to knock because...well...why would she? Thats just the way they did shit.

She stepped in and looked around, the room was empty so she called out to her cousin to announce her arrival.

"Well shit" called Lafayettes disembodied voice from the kitchen. "Look here what da cat, dog, or whateva the hell else drug in..." her cousin sassed and she pulled a face at him rolling her eyes.

"So whats up bitch?" She asked in an overly conversational tone, slapping him on the shoulder and flopping down on the chair. She hoped to steer the conversation away from anything involving herself for the moment.

She didnt want to get into everything she had been up to five seconds after she walked im the door. She was hoping to get a few drinks in her first. Or at least hit the bong a few times.

"Shiiiit...You know, livin the dream baby girl, we's all livin the dream." Lafayette purred, taking a seat on the sofa across from her popping the top off two coronas and sliding one across the table in her direction.

Tara smirked at her cousin, raising her brow she took the proffered drink and took a sip.

"Damn straight"

xxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Almost a twelve pack down between the two of them, and still no mention of her complicated, yet enjoyable situation with a certain gorgeously undead blonde, and Tara was beginning to think that maybe it wouldn't come up at all. She had let herself relax a few beers ago and was actually having a pretty damn good time.

They had been chatting and drinking for the better part of two hours. They talked about work, LaLa had asked if Tara had seen her mother recently, and about his new boyfriend Jesus, a nurse who he met at the facility where his mama Ruby Jean lived.

She was just past tipsy and was layed back into the cushions of the huge chair that was getting more comfy with every sip she took, with her feet propped up on the coffee table laughing as Lafayette finished telling her a tidbit of particularly juicy gossip involving big john and one of Merlottes regulars.

She sighed a deep sigh and sat up grabbing a purple and gold glass pipe from the table and lit the bowl. She blew out a huge cloud of smoke and reached for her pack of cigarettes. She lit one and flopped back down again, and arched a brow at her her cousin who was staring at her with an odd expression.

"What?" She asked playfully, narrowing her eyes when he didnt answer right away, choosing instead to keep staring at her in silence.

She tossed a pillow in his direction. "What the fuck!?" She laughed, ducking as he retaliated with a much larger pillow. "The fuck you lookin at me like that?!" She asked more seriously. "Suddenly my face is just so damn interesting huh?"

Lafayette shook his head. "Nah...it aint no thang baby gurl...im just...glad you back is all." He said with his usual sassy indifference, but Tara knew better.

They were close as cousins, they had grown up together, one seemingly always looking out for the other, and Tara could easily pick up subtle differences in his tone snd demeanor, even through her intoxication.

"Im glad to be back.." She said softly, and for the first time since she had been back, she felt like there was truth to that statement.

She had uttered those words quite a few times to friends and coworkers who were excited to see her return to her childhood home, but there had always been an emptiness behind them, until now.

Her mind traveled to Pam then. The beautiful vampire, who was the very reason she was still here today. A chill ran down her back and she felt a stab in her lower abdomen as memories of the previous night and early morning flooded her mind.

She remembered the way it felt giving herself to Pam completely. While it was definitely submissive, it was the most in control she had ever felt in her life. It was also by far the most intense pleasure she had ever experienced, to be fucked and bitten at the same time. It didnt hurt like she expected it too, not like the last time.

She had apparently zoned out for a few moments, lost in thought, because she bounced back to reality when Lafayette yelled her name.

"Tara!"

"What?!" She jumped a little, dazed and oblivious to the last minute or so.

"You good?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah" she breathed, looking at him convincingly.

He kept looking at her skeptically. "You sure? Cause you was checked the fuck out for real...you want some water or somethin...?"

Tara shook her head. "Nah im good, just thinking thats all."

That seemed to satisfy her cousin for the time being. He nodded his head and went into the kitchen to grab a couple more beers for them.

"So what up with you and this mysterious new friend of yours?" He called from the kitchen and Tara froze. Fuck.

"Whatchu mean?" She asked casually, or at least she thought so, she was apparently to drunk to be successfully nonchalant, because her cousin sucked his teeth at the response and she caught the end of a dramatic eye roll on his way back to the sofa.

Lafayette made a show of wagging his finger at her before he leaned back.

"THATS what I mean hookah! Shit you told me about her almost two weeks ago and aint said a damn thang since..."

"I told you last week, so its been like six days technically..." Tara cut him off.

"TECHNICALLY...you seein somebody and you keepin it on the low low for whatever reason and curious minds...well, we be curious." He sassed with a smirk lighting his own cigarette.

"What is it about sweet cheeks that you dont want nobody to meet her...or even know who she is?"

Tara peered back at him for a second and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"You datin some uppity bitch up in Shreveport too good to be around your friends and family? Cuz I gotsta tell ya girlfriend, aint no piece a ass worth family."

"NO!" Tara snapped suddenly and Lafayette looked at her wide eyed, shocked at the outburst.

She knew it was him being him, but hearing him refer to

Pam as "uppity" and " a piece of ass" really hit a nerve.

"No..." she said more calmly. "I just..."

"She in the fuckin CIA or some shit?" He joked trying to lighten the mood.

She looked at Lafayette intently. It had to be done eventually. Now was as good a time as any. Fuck it.

She cleared her throat. "Remember my accident a few weeks ago?" She asked finally.

Her cousin arched a brow at her, but nodded in kind.

"It was pretty bad...the car was totaled...I was probably goin about 55 when I hit that tree..." she glanced at the opposite wall before continuing, and when he saw that change in her demeanor his body straightened automatically.

His cousin was nervous, whatever she was about to tell him was definitely significant, so he gave her his full focus then.

"Yeah...I mean thats what you said..." he replied.

Tara nodded and continued. "I mean...im surprised noone was shocked I wasnt hurt alot worse...or dead." She looked up, studying his expression. It was imploring but otherwise neutral.

"Anyway I...well needless to say I was fucked up pretty bad...if she hadnt come along and found me...well I definitely wouldnt have made it..." she trailed off.

"Hold up...If who hadnt found you?" Lafayette inquired, disbelief lacing his tone.

Tara took a deep breath.

"A vampire." She said softly and Lafayette tensed.

She spared a glance up at him and cringed at the lost look on his face. Apparently she was gonna have to spell this shit out for him as well. Her friends and family werent always the sharpest, but they used to be better at taking a fuckin hint.

"A vampire found me..." she continued, "she found me...and she saved me."

Lafayette did a little jerk with his head as if he finally had reached the page she was on.

"Wait a minute...you tryin to tell me some vampire found yo ass dying on the side of the road and she HELPED you...seriously?" He asked incredulously.

"Yup" she stated matter of factly, cracking her knuckles as she leaned forward propping her elbows on her knees.

There was a bout of silence and the room was slightly tense.

"Fuck." He breathed finally, but still looked at her confused.

"Wait a minute...she helped you...she gave you her fuckin blood?!"

Taras eyes dropped to the floor at his sudden realization and sighed. Here we go.

"Ahh hell naw! Thats why you been actin so fuckin shady bitch?! You shackin up with a godamn vampire?!" He yelled suddenly making her jump a little.

Tara rolled her eyes. "Calm the fuck down, BITCH, its not that big of a deal!" She snapped, putting emphasis on the word bitch, a little pissed that he had jumped right to name calling so quickly.

"NO BIG DEAL?!" He exclaimed.

"Hookah is you feelin ok? Cause seems to me like you left the good half of yo goddamn sense back in nawlins with sailor moon!" He spat angrily, and Taras eyes widened as her mind filled with rage, at the mention of her ex. She knew he had never really liked Naomi, mostly because of how badly she had hurt Tara, but that was a low blow.

In twenty eight years of being related they had had their share of arguments, but not once could she remember ever wanting to sock him in the nose as bad as she did at that moment. Who the fuck was he to judge her?!

Tara jumped to her feet and stalked over to where Lafayette stood and got in his face.

"First of all..that was racist as fuck! Second of all its really none of your goddamned business who the FUCK im shacking up with, because the last I checked my Id said I was twenty eight and mother fuckin old enough to do what I want!" She said in a low growl, gritting her teeth as she spoke.

Lafayette rolled his eyes and his hand flew to his hip.

"And as far as my common sense goes your right about one fuckin thang Biiitch, I must have lost it somewhere cause I damn sure shoulda never come back to this fuckin place!" She spat hatefully, her eyes tearing up as she spoke, but they never fell.

Lafayette sucked his teeth and narrowed his eyes, throwing his hands up.

"Bitch im just tryna look out for yo ass! Aint nobody else doin it...apparently not even you!" He shouted

Tara lost it then.

" YEAH?! WELL I DONT NEED YOU TO FUCKIN LOOK OUT FOR ME GODDAMMIT! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY DAMN SELF! IM SO SICK OF EVERYONE THINKIN THEY KNOW WHATS BEST FOR ME, JUDGIN MY EVERY DESCISION LIKE IM SOME KIND OF FUCKIN MORON! SHIT! " Tara screamed, and Lafayette just stared at her.

She was so pissed she was shaking and her cousin knew he had crossed a line.

He calmed down and changed his demeanor immediately. His face softened and he reached up to rub his temples.

"Look...I dont think your a moron...baby girl you know that shit! But you cant tell me anythang involving a vampire

isnt dangerous and reckless as fuck!" He expressed calmly.

Tara shook her head. "Shes different Lafayette...she would never hurt me..." she tried to explain but was cut off again.

"The only thang different is you got her fuckin blood in your veins now makin you feel shit that aint fuckin real! Thats how they control humans!" He snapped.

"Shit , hasnt all Sookies bullshit taught you anythang? Vampires aint good for nothin but fuckin trouble and you goddamn know it!" He said pointedly. "You know im fuckin right Tara!"

Tara was pissed and getting angrier by the minute. She was a bit of an angry drunk...this probably wasnt the best idea. She needed to leave before she really did something she would regret.

She turned on her heel and grabbed her shit off the table. She tucked her phone and cigarettes into her jacket pocket and put it on, grabbing her car keys she stomped towarda the door but Lafayette was in front of her in a half a second.

"What the fuck do you think you doing?! He asked flabbergasted.

Tara cut her eyes at him and scoffed. "Leaving! Im done talkin to you!" She groused and tried shoving him aside but he didnt budge.

" You can be done talkin to me all you want but you out your mothafuckin mind if you think your drunk ass gettin behind the wheel of that car!" Her asserted, his body stiff and

unwavering as he blocked her exit.

She narrowed her eyes to deadly slits and glared at him "MOVE!" She spat angrily.

"NO!" He said, glaring right back at her. "Give me your fucking keys or ill slash your damn tires."

Tara knew he was right. She was pretty drunk and definitely had no business driving anywhere, but she was angry as hell and didnt think she could stand to be near her cousin for one more second.

She through her hands up. "Fine...here!" She said defeatedly, and tossed the keys at him. They hit him in the chest and fell to the floor.

"Im still fuckin leavin though!" She slurred and pushed passed him and out the door.

"T come on! Where the fuck you goin?! Get back here!" He called after her.

"Fuck you Lafayette!" She yelled back over her shoulder and started walking in the direction of Sookies house.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie wasn't there of course. Who the fuck knew where she was. Work probably.

Tara figured she could just walk up to Merlottes to talk to her, but she was drunk, tired and hot as hell, and she had already walked far enough.

The door was locked much to her annoyance. She had a key, but it was on the keyring with her car key. The one she angrily threw at her cousin earlier and there was no way in hell she was going back to get them. Fuck that. Fuck him too.

She layed back and relaxed on the padded porch swing and let her eyes slip shut. She'd just take a break and relax here for a bit and then maybe she'd be up for walking to Merlottes to find Sookie.

She lay there with her eyes shut for awhile and eventually drifted off to sleep.

When she opened her eyes the sun had gone down and it was dark out. Sookies porch light was apparently blown out and the only light was that of the moon, creeping into the shadows of the porch.

It took her a minute to bring herself to reality and remember where she was and why. Once she realized, she groaned and brought her hands up to rub her eyes and stretching.

The wind blew suddenly and she got a chill.

She sat up slowly, rubbing at the side of her neck that was sore from the way she layed for so long. She pulled her phone out to check the time. Twenty after six.

She had only been out an hour or so she guessed, but her buzz was completely gone and ahe had a terrible headache. She had a few missed calls from Lafayette.

She considered calling but she really didnt feel up to it. She was still pissed at him, but she realized she may have been a bit dramatic in her drunken state. She figured she should apologize but she wasnt exactly in the mood for that either. She decided to head back that way and get her car. She just wanted to go home really. She'd figure out what to say to him once she got there.

She stood up straightening her clothes, but before she started moving she got another chill. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that it wasn't from the wind this time.

She swallowed and shook her head. Chill the fuck out bitch. She told herself she was just paranoid and extra jumpy from earlier. She started walking towards the front of the porch to leave, but before she reached the first step she heard it.

One of the floor boards creaked, there was someone else on the porch with her, and as much as she wanted it to be, she knew it wasn't Sookie.

XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys sorry I took so long again I have no exuse other than my life is crazy and I never have spare time. But I hope yall enjoy it and ill try my hardest to get ch 9 up quickly. Ps sorry for the cliffhanger but I had too, it was getting to long :) please review! They make my day! Tamela foreva bitche$!


End file.
